The Doctor's Helping Hands
by krazykat144
Summary: Bella gets raped and doesn't tell anyone. The Cullen's come to town and bring her home after Edward reads the rapist mind. She meets Carlisle and falls in love. He is single Rated M for rape, lemons, and murder.
1. How it began

**this is my second fanfic since it is blue eyed vampire is first so i will always update that one first maybe i'll probably have a mood.**

* * *

I looked at my pale face in the mirror and moved my head around. A single tear rolled down my right cheek. I wipped my face and ran my brush through my hair. I sighed and walked back to my room. I don't think I'll ever be able to face that night, if I do only someone really good at getting people to open up would be the one I tell. I pulled on my jeans and a long sleeved orange and black stripped shirt, with a black button up blouse over top. After that I put a thick black belt around my waist over the shirt. I looked in the mirror other girls would be like, "I look hot." or something vain like that. But I would probably never thik of myself as beautiful again. I grabbed my bag and walked carefully down the stairs and grabbed a few granola bars, and ate them quickly. I threw the wrappers in the trash and walked out to my truck, as I climbed into the cab and sat in the driver's seat, just thinking. Last week had been sunny, the whole week. There was a new family that moved here last week. They were supposed to start today, it sucks thats it's not sunny anymore.

I started my truck and pulled out of the driveway. I drove the short seven miles to my school. After I parked my truck and grabbed my bag I walked to my first class. I sat in the last row, two seats back, with four empty seats behind me. I got out books for my class and read one of the new books I got a month or two ago.

The door opened and I knew everyone was already in the class, so a new student must have walked in. I didn't stear, other's did. I didn't gasp, other's did. I felt sorry for whoever it was. I hated being steared at. Four people walked by, they smelled good, I could tell be their legs and shoes that one was a girl and three were boys. They gave their class lists to Mr. Trent to prove that they were in his class.

"Class look here we have a few new students. Isabella, I said look up here." Mr. Trent said.

"My name is Bella." I snapped. Wrapping my fingertips around the edge of my desk. "But you can call me neither, it's Miss Swan to you."

"Bella you have turned so mean in the last three weeks." Mr. Trent replied still using my name.

"I wonder why Mr. Trent." I replied and walked out the class room after I packed my bag. I climbed in my truck and laid down in the seat. I pulled my knees to my chest, and sobbed into my knees. I remembered a month after I first moved to Forks I had still been back in school work.

**Flashback**

Mr. Trent held me after school and was helping me, I had two reports to turn in in the week in one class and one in each of my others except gym. "Bella you work really hard and you still don't get all this work done, is it a boyfriend that's keeping you busy to where you can't finish your work?"

"No, I'm single, but I clean the house and cook, but other then that I'm always working. I just don't see why I'm no-" Mr. Trent's lips crashed to mine, interrupting my sentence. The force of him pushed me to the floor, with him on top of me. He pulled away to get my nails ranked down his face, drawing blood easily. I punched him in the jaw as hard as I could tying to get out from under him. I pulled my knee up hitting him on the underside of his balls, then kickd him in the chest when my legs got freed. I have ran have tripped to the door, only to get pulled back before I got it opened.

He slapped me in the face, hard. I screamed and tried to push him off again but he knew now. All the other teacher's were busy after school so no one would hear. He punched me in the ribs many times. I wrapped my arms around my chest crying, God it hurt so much. Why won't anyone help me? Doesn't anyone care? Mr. Trent is a teacher, I guess no one saw THAT coming! While I held myself together, it gave him time off take his shirt and mine off throwing them to he floor, he was working on my pants when I tried to fight him again. Only to get my head bounced off the floor. The pain was so much but I was still fighting, still get punches over my bodt except my face, it wouldn't be easy to hide those he he knew it. He had finally got all my clothes off after about fourty minutes.

He pulled my legs apart and I crying and screamed "NO!" in his face only to be slapped again. He pushed all the way in fast and hard, I screamed with all my might and cried. I begged him to stop, I even said sorry, only for him to speed up and pound harder. I hit him harder then I ever hurt anyone. I felt blood run down and out of me, he finally finished after about another fourty minutes.

"Don't tell anyone about this, please?" He said looking around. "I just, your so beautiful,and you said your single..." The pain and shock of the events that just happened made me moan in pain as a cloud of dizziness rolled around my brain and everything went black.

**End**

Everything after that I didn't remember. I remember being woke up by Charlie at like ten at night when he came home late to find I wasn't home with no note, and no truck. When we got home he asked me what had made me fall asleep in my truck after the meeting with Mr. Trent. I simply said that I had been to sleepy, having stayed up two in the morning which I hadn't, but he nodded. I knew he knew I was lieing but I couldn't tell him. Not then, but I knew now that I needed to tell someone soon, it was all Ithought about anymore and I had became a very sour person.

I felt my stomache turn and opened my door, heaving my breakfast on the shoes of a very sexy student I had never seen here before. He must have been one of the new students. "Sorry. That is such a great way to welcome a new student."

"Oh it's okay, to tell the truth I really don't like them but Alice makes me because they match my outfit so I should say thanks." He had strange topaz eyes and bronze eyes. He was extemly pale I almost asked if he was sick but he looked better then me. "Come on I am going to take you to my house."

"Wait hold up player. I am not like that and if you think for one second that I am then you mistaken!" I yelled in his face very close to tears.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and I am not a player. I know what people think... And I know why you hate you teacher so much" Edward said. I started to brawl there in my seat. I cryied for a while, then he picked me up and started walking to his car. I kicked and screamed, I didn't want this to happen to me again. "Ssh, my dad is a doctor and is at tha house, isn't possible you could be pregnant?"

"Yes." I said as I quieted down.

"I'm sorry that I made you think I was going to do that to you again." He said we were still walking, he must have parked all the way acrossed the parking lot. People started walking toward us from the school. He turned to look at them. "Their my brothers and sisters, we are all adopted Carlisle doesn't have any kids. He is only twenty-three. He is also single." Five others walked up and Edward introduced me. "Bella this is Rose, Alice and Esme." I already liked Alice, She smiled and mouthed me too. "And this is Emmett, and Jasper. Since none of us are related and we live together all of us actually have a mate you could say. Rose and Emmett are together. Alice and Jasper, and Esme and I are together. Carlisle is alone though." We finally reached a silver volvo and Esme sat in the passenger side, while Emmett climbed in the back, Rose sitting on his lap. Japser and Alice sat tha same way and I sat next to them. I was getting really tried. Alice pulled my head to her and laid it down in her lap, stroking my head I knew she was trying to be comforting.

"Why do you have a human in your car Edward?" Rose said, she seemed mad.

"Because the same fucking thing that happened to you happened to her, except it was her teacher Mr. Trent." Edward said, making everyone growl. My body shoot up and embrassingly I pissed myself these people weren't human. I started to cry.

"Sorry Bella you didn't need to hear that." Alice said.

"The only real friends I have and they aren't even human." I said. laying my head back down. "Sorry I pissed you guys scared me when you growled. So what are you guys I won't tell, I don't care much anyway."

"We are vampires, Bella." Alioce said. I think everyone yelled at her.

"That's like super cool as long as you guys don't eat me..." I said drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**reviews are love**


	2. My love

**Chapter 2! Yay! Okay...**

* * *

**Cpov**

It had only been an hour since the kids, wow did I really call them kids they were only six years younger then me. I heard a car coming down the driveway, I got up and walked over to the window to see Edward's volvo drive up. I was really curious why were they coming home so early? I hope nothing happened while they were at school, it would be queer because all of them have great control. I started down the stairs reaching the bottom of the staircase as the door opened. Emmett walked in last carrying a small, frail, and extremly pale girl. I saw no reason why they brought her here. I rasied my eyebrow and looked at the guys. "Edward?" I asked him, beacause he knew everything that went through peoples's minds.

"She passed out on the drive here, and she needs a change of clothes, we kind of scared her on the way here." He said. I did smell urine in the air, and saw the dark spot in her jeans.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked taking the girl out of Emmett's arms. I looked down at the female she was so small. I could tell something had happened to her. Her cheeks were shallow, and their were extreme bags under her eyes. She was almost as pale as us. I rocked her softly as she slept in my arms and felt her warmt seep into me, God how I loved this feeling she gave me. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Isabella, Bella, Swan. She was raped about a month ago, by her teacher." Rose said, with a sad tone. I looked down at the beautiful face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Not her not Bella! No!" I yelled. They looked at me with suprised faces.

Alice smiled and said, "Carlisle is smittin!" And ran up stairs to her room. She returned about two minutes later with a complete outfit and took Bella from my arms. It felt so empty without her here, in my arms. Alice went upstairs with Bella in her arms and into the bathroom. I guess she wa going to wash her up before I talked to her.

I turned to Edward, "You saw it in her mind, that she was raped?"

"No, I saw it in the guys that raped her, her teacher, I can't read her mind..." He said.

"WHAT!! Her teacher we have to report this! What do you mean you can't read her mind, you have never been able to not be able to read anyone's mind." I said. "That's strange, I wonder if she was changed if it wold still be the same." I looked up at Edward. "Why did you bring her here?"

"She snapped at Mr. Trent and walked out. After I say that in his mind I left and went out to find her, she was curled up in a ball in her truck brawling. I opened her door to talk to her and she puked on my shoes." I looked down at Edwards feet, that's where the acid smell came from. It was also on the hem of his pant legs.

"Go change please." I asked him he nodded and ran upsatirs to his bedroom to change and was back in four seconds. "So I need to check for pregnacy and STD's. I'll go get ready." I said and walked upstairs. As I passed the bathroom Alice had Bella in, I heard Alice strugging with Bella. I opened the door and saw a nude Bella laying in the bathtub with water pouring over her. "Alice?" I looked at her.

"It's hard to hold her up and wash her at the same time, she's all wet and I'm so small." I looked at her and sighed I really didn't want to do this what if she woke up? She really wouldn't be comfrotable with me. I walked over to the tub and took off my shirt and picked her up. I stood in the water with only my pants on holding Bella bridal style while Alice washed her. As Alice washed her hair, she began to awaken.

"Alice...." I said. She looked at Bella.

"It's okay, I know she trusts you." I closed my eyes, and looked at the ceiling, I truly hoped that Bella wouldn't be frightened by me.

She moved in my arms causing me to look down at her. Her huge chocolate eyes stared at me. She looked at Alice as she washed her back and looked back at me and blushed. Was it possible that she was attracted to me. Alice washed the suds out of Bella's hair, and I stepped out of the shower, as Alice turned the water off. I grabbed a towel ad wrapped it around Bella, the grabbed another and laid it on the floor, to soak up water. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked over to Alice's room and laid her on the bed. Alice walked in and and said, "Okay, thanks for helping me Carlisle, now I'll get her dressed and you can talk to her in about ten minuets. I nodded and walked to my room and began to change out of my wet pants.

After I pulled on my sweats on, Bella walked in the room in hot pink leggings and black over sized tee-shirt with neon pick, orange, and green splatters on it. She walked over and sat on the edge of my bed playing with the hem of her shirt. "She looked up at me and blushed, "So you um... Saw me naked?" I nodded. She covered her hands with her hands, she seemed so embrassed.

I sat next to her, and draped my arm over her shoulders, "You shouldn't be embrassed your a beautiful young lady and I was helping Alice, I would never do anything to you with out your permission. But I need to run a few tests on you, okay?" She nodded. "Okay well there is a pregnacy test, and I will ahve to test you for STD's." She nodded. I walked to my study down the hall and came back to my room. I pulled out the needle I would need to draw blood and walked over to the girl on the bed. She was laying down on her back with her eyes closed. I kneed besdie her on the bed and picked up her arm, I tried her upper arm, and pushed the needle in the blood sprang from her arm into the contanter on the end. I had to fill five capsules, when I was down I looked in my bag for a band-aid. I found only one, and I kwen it was from Alice, she had planted a hot pink band-aid in my bag and took the others. Just so Bella's outfit would match!

I went to the lab upstairs and tested the results of Bella's blood test. I sighed and walked back to Bella, to see her asleep in my bed, I went back down stairs to the kitchen and began to make Bella's food. I called Alice in. "Yes Carlisle?" She asked.

"Do you see Bella and me in the future?" I asked.

"Yes I do but you guys will have things to hinder you." She said. I looked over at her, to see her scaning the test results. "She will wake up and a few minutes."

"Okay." I said and grabbed her food, and the tests from Alice.

* * *

**Okay yeaa hope you like it reveiw please**


	3. Telling Charlie

**okay chapter 3!!!!!!!**

* * *

Bpov

When I woke up Carisle had made me food, I guess he could tell I hadn't been eating. I ate all of the food Carlisle made for me. He handed me the test results and I looked over them, I didn't really understnad them.

"All your tests are negative, but I did run out of blood testing all the STD's, so I used urine off of your pants. Because of that you should probably take another in a week or two. Would like me to do it for you?" He told me.

"If I did and I was pregnant, what would you do?" I asked.

"Well, that's up to you really, I coiuld giove you pills now but I don't know i your pregnant and I don't want to take anymore blood because you are ill." I looked at him with a questioning look. "I can tell by the way your sick is colored," He rubbed my arm, "The way your eyes are sunken in," He draw his fingertips under my eyes. "Your hair has lost it's shine also." He said running his hand in my hair. Shivers went up my spine, and I felt my eyes sting. I felt the hot, saltly water roll down my cheeks and my chest shook with sobbed. I leaned into Carlisle sobbing into his chest. He held me tight against his chest pulling me into his lap, he rocked me back and forth, he was soothing me. He cared for me. I felt myself blush into his chest.

"I was a virgin..." I sobbed and he held me tighter. "I was waiting, but now.. Now," I sobbed, and sobbed.

"You are Bella, you are perfect, nothing, nothing is wrong with you." He told me.

"I want to tell Charlie, I won't tell him who but I'll tell him what happened. He knows somthing happened but I never told him." I studdered. I looked up at Carlisle, he looked like he was about to cry. "Will you tell me about vampires?"

"Well, they don't age, and drink blood." He said with a smile.

"No I mean like vampires like you and Edward." I asked.

"We don't die the only way to kill us is to rip us apart and burn the pieces, only vampire teeth and werewolf teeth can tear us apart." I felt my eyes go wide.

"Werewolves?" I asked.

"Bella you have met some already in your life." I know I had that "I'm a dumbass." face on right now. "You'll see hun." I knew I blushed just then. I sighed, and he continued. "We are extremly strong, and fast. Me and my family only eat animal blood, we don't drink from humans. That's why opur eyes are topaz and not red." I was looking at his beautiful pale skin, and put my hand on his cheek. He was ice cold. I put my ear on his chest and didn't hear his heart. "I am cold as ice, hard as stone, and I have no heart beat, all in all, I'm dead."

I smiled and ran my fingers on his face as the sun streamed in the window, and danced on his face. I gasped as the glitters shined and well, glittered. I could feel his eyes on my face and I smiled. "Your so beautiful.." I said accidently. I gasped and blushed probably like a tomato.

"And I could say the same." He said. If it was possible, I think I blushed even redder. "So Bella do you want to watch a movie before you go back to Charlie's?" I nodded and stood up, streatching. I looked down and saw what I was wearing and Alice came bursting through the door.

"You know you can keep that outfit, I have lots of others that are for you too." She said as she handed me hot pink flats. "They match your outfit!" She said and ran out the door. Carlisle laughed and started for the door, I slipped on the shoes, and fallowed after him. We started down the stairs. I sliped on the first one, while Carlisle was already half way down, and fell down to where he is, where he caught me.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I should stayed with you. Come on." He said as he picked me up and zoomed down the rest of the stairs. He sat me on the couch and checked my arms, legs, and ribs. "Everything looks fine, are you sure your okay nothing hurts?" I shook my head. He nodded and garbbed a few pillows, he placed them around me and turned a movie on. The others filed in and sat on the floor around us, and watched it also. Once the movie was over, Emmett gave me a slick new phone.

"It has all of our numbers in it, And it has unlimited talk and text. If you ever need help call us. We'll be there a soon as possible." I smiled and looked at all of them and said thanks. I opened it up and saw the time and was shocked.

"I have to go... I have to make dinner for Charlie. I'm sorry she you guys at school?" I asked, while getting up.

"Will you eat with us at lunch?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"I'll drive you home, Bella." Carlisle said and walked me to the door, we walked to his car and got in. "Will you tell me how the converstaion goes with Charlie tonight?" I nodded. He parked outside the house and gave me a hug, "Goodnight Bella, good luck."

"Thanks." I said and climbed out I walked to him and smiled walking to my front door. I opened the door and began to make a simple soup for when Charlie got home.

"Hey Bells, what's for dinner?" He asked and walked into the kitchen.

"Soup." I said simply.

He smiled, "Smells good Bella." I smiled. While we ate it was silent until he asked, "Did you met the Cullen's today?"

"Yes, I went to their house today too, they're nice people." I said.

"Yes they are and Carlisle is a respectful man." He said.

"You know he is only twenty-three, the kids are his nephews and nieces, that he adopted." I told him.

"Really that's very kind of him." Charlie said. I took Charlie's bowl and mine and washed them out in the sink and put them up. I walked out to the living room where Charlie was. I sat next to him and sighed.

"Dad," He looked at me. "You know about a month ago, when you found me in my truck at school?" He nodded. "Could you tell I was lieing when you asked me what happened?" He nodded. I bit my lip and looked him in the eyes. I felt tears brim mine. "Daddy, I was raped..." I said and he wrapped his arms around me and cried with me.

"Bella why didn't you tell me?" He asked over and over. We probably sat there for hours crying. "Do you know who did this to you?" I shok my head. "Do you have any dieases? Or are you pregnant?"

"No, I took all the tests, all of them were no but the pregnancy test I was told might have to be checked again." I said. "I'm sorry, daddy I should have told you sooner..."

"No, Bella you waited until you felt comfortable telling me." He gave me a hug and wipped his face, "You have school tomorrow Bells." I sighed and nodded. I pecked him on the cheek and walked up to my room, once I got changed and curled up in bed, I grabbed my phone and started to text Carlilse.

* * *

**okay tell me what you think review it.**


	4. Texting

**Oooohhhh chapter 4!**

* * *

**Cpov**

It had been a few hours since Bella left. She might have fallen a sleep after he told Charlie what had happened. I was sitting in my office looking over Bella's results, I really hoped shr would take another pregnancy test just to be sure. There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said, my eyes still on the papers.

"Carlisle," I looked up to see Jasper and Alice.

"Yes Jasper?" I asked him.

"When you were with Bella, ... It was werid, you guys have feelings..." It seemed that Jasper was unsure of what to say, and for a vampire like him that really was abnormal.

"Are you trying to say that the feelings you felt suggest that I like Bella?" I asked him.

"Well, no and yes... It's more like you love her and she returns it." I swear I felt my heart leap. Jasper smiled I knew he felt my hope and happiness.

"Well, I can tell you that yes I think I found my mate, but she is human, and the wolves wouldn't let me change her. At least I don't have to tell her I'm a vampire, since you guys let it out of the bag." I said. They nodded and Alice smiled.

"Can Bella spend the night friday like we could just bring her home?" I looked at her like an idiot.

"Alice it's clear you already know the answer to that, so why would you ask?" She smiled, squealed, and ran out of the room. I laughed and shook my head. Jasper had chuckled and left right on her tail.

I got up and closed the door, as my pocket stated to vibrate. I smiled and almost ripped my pants when I was fishing my phone got of my pocket.

_"Hey" _Bella's text read.

I hurriedly punched in the letters to write, "_Hey, how did it go with Charlie?"_

It took her a little under two minutes to write back saying, "_It went okay. I think he is still crying, it's kind of bad that that's the only thing we have done other then eat together since I've been here."_

_"Well maybe since you opened up to him. you guys will do a lot more."_ I wrote back.

_"Yea your right. What are you doing?"_

_"I'm sitting in my office texting you. You?"_

_"I'm curled in a ball in my bed. I don't feel like going to school, I don't even have my truck."_

_"Well, I can have Alice bring your truck to your house. Or you could take the bus. If you end up going in the first place."_

_"Oh, well I always rode the bus in Phonix. I'll gop but if I start to feel bad, I'll go home." _

_"Well that's good. Bella I really think you should get another pregnancy test. Please?" _I asked. I hoped she would get one.

_"I might I'm sure I'm not and if I am I would be able to deal with it."_

_"Bella...."_

_"Carlisle...."_ She was so cute.

_"Guess what Jasper told me today after you left, well really just a short time ago."_

_"Yes?"_

_"He said that we had feelings for each other, and that they were strong."_

_"Oh... You know I'm blushing right now right?"_

_"Awe. Bella I do like you. I just thought with all that's happened you wouldn't want those feelngs."_

_"Well... Coming from you I don't really mind. But if it was from guys at school, like Mike Newton, then I would be scared and uncomfrotable."_

_"I'm glad you feel that way. Do you feel the same?"_

_"Yes, no doubt."_

_"YES!"_

_"Lol"_

_"Sorry... I'm embrassed now."_

_"Haha don't be. You should have seen how red and heard my heart when you said you liked me."_

_":)"_

_"O:-)"_

_"Okay Bella I think you should go to sleep now."_

_"Yea... Night."_

_"Night Bella."_

_"Love you." _

_"Awe. I love you too."_

I was smiling so much I probably would've looked like the joker if I had lipstick on. I scrolled down the converstaion I just had with Bella, over and over again. It was just a wonder that she loved me. I was so happy. I sat in my chair and closed my eyes, Bella appeared behind my eyelids.

**Bpov**

I rolled over and streached my arms out and pulled the blanket off of me as I sat up. I jumped up and slid my jammies off and walked over to my closet. After I pulled on a pair of light blue jeans and a blood red coat/shirt that tied around the waist. I stood in front of the mirror and smiled I felt pretty. I picked up a pair of black flats with a small red bow on the front. I picked up my phone and slid it into my jeans and walked down stairs. As I ate I pulled my shoes on, and picked up my phone.

_"Good morning, leaving for school in two minutes." _I texted Carlisle.

_"Have fun at school. If you leave early come to my house"_ He texted me back.

I laughed and wrote back, _"Really? Well. I can't I don't know where you live."_

_"Okay then I will meet you at you house then we will go to mine?" _

_"Yea that sounds good see you then... If I go home early."_

_"Okay."_ He said. I smiled and put my phone back and walked out side and down two blocks to Jessica's house. We didn't talk then either but we walked together when my truck didn't start or the weather was nice. I stood there and waited until she came out. She smiled and waved as she came out and walked out to me.

"So why are you here, truck didn't start again?" She asked.

"Well, I kind of. I forgot it yesterday when I left."

She laughed. "That sounds like you. If you left your car there, how did you get home?"

"The Cullen's took me."

"The Cullen's!! The guys are so hot!! Like jeez. What is in the water in Alaska?! The girls are so beautiful too. I mean just wow Mike is in like love with them. He said, and these are his exact words, Damn I would fuck them all night if I could! Can you believe him!" She gossiped.

"Oh, really wow. Aren't you two a couple right?" I asked.

"Yea, and he said that in front of me!" She said. By now we had reached the corner the bus picks us up at, Jessica and I are the only ones that got picked up and dropped off here.

"Have you had sex with Mike, Jessica?" I asked.

"No but I feel so pressured to, you know? Everytime we are alone he wants to do something thats sexual. He isn't a virgin he told me. He said that if he didn't get it from me he was gonna get it somehow." Jessica said as the bus rounded the corner.

"Do you think he will rape you or cheat on you?" I asked.

"Yea that or rape someone else." She said as the bus stopped.

"Why would he rape someone else?" I whispered as we sat on the bus.

"Because he has his eyes on... On somebody." She whispered back. She looked sad.

"On who Jessica? If you think he'll rape someone you should tell somebody!" I whispered harshly.

She sniffed and looed at me with tears in her tears in her eyes. "Just watch your back okay? And don't go near Mike when your alone." She said as she walked off the bus as the doors opened. Wow this had been the most she had said to me since ever and she told me that he boyfriend might rape me. Wow. I stood and walked off the bus with shaky legs.


	5. Mike & Mr Trent

**I love this story! Chapter 5!!!!! Review, and Enjoy**

* * *

**Bpov**

Oh Lord that really can't happen, not again, not to me. No, I was still fucked up from when Mr. Trent raped me. I hope that Mike wouldn't rape anyone. I walked around the parking lot going no where, just wondering around. The beginning bell rang and people started for their first period classes. I sat down in my seat in Mr. Trent's class, and began to read my book. Mr. Trent's class was the easiest, so I could just sit there all period reading. I was reading my beat up copy Romeo and Juliet again. Papers got passed back, and I passed them on to Rose who sat behind me. When the bell rang I was off to trig.

I sighed and groaned at the thought it was just barely bearable. I walked in and sat in the front of the middle seat, where I was assigned. I pulled out my notebook and doodled until Mrs. Waterbee came in the class. She was pregnant and was always late to class. She always had to be because the baby and the bladder thing. She would have the baby soon and after she had it a sub would teach and then it probably wouldn't be as bearable. Some subs didn't know what they were doing really it was funny. They stood there and asked what to do, I always helped but we never got homework on the account of the teacher not knowing what to do, and not wanting to go through going over answers the next day. Since it was a Tuesday we didn't have homework and really didn't do anything yesterday because we never do... So today we would be doing a class experiment and going over results for homework. Easy enough. The class went by quickly and the bell rang sending me off to gym.

I prayed for mercy as I walked into the locker room and changed into my uniform. I wore gray sweats, and a red tank top. Our school colors were hot red and black, but I liked the gray sweats better. I stood by the bleachers and waited for the teacher to call my name for roll. I hoped we weren't doing anything hard today. Really everything was hard for me I'm just retarded when it comes to sports. "Today, we are playing dodge ball!" The teacher announced. To me it was more like, "Today we are going to prove how much of a dumb ass Bella is when it comes to sports and pelt her with balls!" Oh joy!!!

She split us up into teams and I stood in the back near the wall. I looked at the kids in my class, I saw Alice on the other team, she seemed not here, in a daze. Other then that no one else from the Cullen's was in my gym class. The guys ran forward and raced to the balls grabbing what the could to throw at each other. I stood against the wall as people around me hurled balls around. When I saw a ball coming my way I ducked, hey this was easy! "BELLA!" Someone screamed I looked in that direction and saw Alice standing there. "Look out." She said and pointed in front of me. I turned to met what had to be the biggest ball in the gym smack me in the face and send my head against the wall with a hard _thud. _Little black dots appeared in my vision and covered everything, I felt dizzy. Everything went dark.

**Apov**

I know it seemed horrible that I just let it happen but if i would have people might think it weird, plus I was on the other team. If she wouldn't have looked forward the force of the ball would have slammed her head against the wall sideways causing the skull to suffer from a hairline fracture. I ran over to Bella getting yelled at by the teacher because she hadn't noticed Bella yet. I kneed by head, holding it in my hands, I could feel the heat coming from her head. The teacher ran over then and directed two boys by the names Rick and Jim, and told them to pick me up and carry her to the locker room. She laid her on one of the counters and checked her head. She went to her office and came back with an ice pack. "Stay with her, if she wakes up tell her to get dressed and she should go home because she'll have a bad headache" I nodded and sat with her, and getting our books together. I changed back into my clothes as Bella came to.

"Hey, Mrs. Tribble said get dressed okay. Then go to the nurse and you can go home" She nodded and held her head. She winced as she sat up and slid her sweats off and slipped into her jeans. After she changed her shirt, I gave her her bag and walked to the teacher with her. I sat on the bleachers, and Bella walked out of the gym.

**Bpov**

I awoke with a killer headache, Alice was with me and told me to change and that the teacher said to go to the nurse. After I walked out of the gym and down the hall to the nurses office, I heard footsteps behind me, but it was probably just a teacher. As I rounded the corner I felt a hand on my upper arm and got pulled back, and pushed against the wall. I looked at Mike and I felt my eyes widen. I pulled away from him, well tried. Only to have him slam me against the wall. I whimpered in pain. "Shut up, Bella. I only want one thing, and it's not a book" He pushed me against the wall harder and pushed his hand under my shirt. "You walk around all pretty and you don't even know what you doing to me." He said I wasn't going to stand there and take this again,raised my hand and slapped him hard.

"HELP!! PLEA-" I wrapped his hand aropund my mouth and slapped me. The force of it pushed me to the ground I took off down the hall yelling, "He's going to rape me!". Mr. Trent rounded the corner and ran into me. Mike was hot on my trail and ran into me as well. I felt tears well up in my eyes and spill over as Mr. Trent grabbed Mike and pulled him with him as he walked to the office. I fallowed. He dragged Mike right to the prinicpal's office, then came back out to me.

He got on his knees in front of me, "Are you okay Bella?" I nodded. He patted my knee and stood up. The door to the office open and Charlie walked in. He saw me and wrapped his arms around me.

"He tried to rape you?" My dad asked. I nodded and wipped my tears. "I'll take your statement at house later, I'll be busy at the station it will be easier, I'll have John with me so no one thinks you mad it up" I nodded and he went into the office. Soon after that he came back out Mike Newton in handcuffs was pulled behind him.

I stood and asked to go to the nurses office, which I was told I could. After I got there I sat in a chair and told her what happened in gym. She nodded and asked if I wanted to go home. I nodded. She gave me a pass to be let out early, and I gave it to the office on my way out.

After I got into my tuck and started it, I pulled out and drove to my house. I parked in my driveway, and walked up to my house. I pulled out my phone, _"Come pick me up. I'm at home." _I texted Carlisle. I opened my door and sat my bag on the couch. I walked up stairs and laid on my bed. I knew I wasn't supposed to sleep, I might have a concussion. I was forcing my eyes open when I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I sat up and looked out my window, there he was. I smiled and stood, the room twisted and turned, it was completely weird. I grabbed the bed stand and pushed myself to the door. I sat at the top of the stairs and slid down on my butt, it was the only way I could safely go down the stairs. At the bottom I stood, and walked to the door. I opened the door, and hugged Carlisle. I walked to the car, while leaning on him, and made it to the car with out falling. He helped me climb into the passenger seat and walked over to the driver's side. He got in and started the car, "Make sure I don't fall asleep" He nodded and looked at me. "I got nailed by a ball in gym and it knocked me out for a few. I hit my head on the wall to so that helped." He chuckled and nodded. I reached over and grabbed his hand. I entwined our fingers and smiled, leaning back in my seat and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

**kind of short but review it!!! please?**


	6. Bella Barbie

**Cpov**

I looked down at our entwined hands and smiled. I looked at Bella and smiled as she looked at the blurs going by the window. Her face was s pale. so beautiful. I loved to look, but I knew it probably made her nervous. She was fragile, but strong at the same time. Naive, but wise at the same time. I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed the back of her hand. She looked at me and smiled. "How was your day other then being attacked by a ball?" She looked down to her lap and looked back up at me. She returned her gaze to her lap when she spoke.

"Umm. Don't get mad okay?" I nodded. "Mike tried to rape me...." She left off and looked out the window. I could tell she had tears in her eyes and was biting her lip.

"You are okay right, he didn't get to you?" She nodded. "Then I'm not mad you are saft and no harm fold you." She sighed and looked at me. I smiled, "Wasn't he supposed to be your friend?" She nodded. "I guess that is what makes it even worse?" She nodded. "I'm sorry, lets go to my house and watch a movie." She smiled and nodded.

"That sounds good." She said. I smiled and drove on to my house.

After I pulled in the garage and got out I walked over to Bella's door and opened it for her to exit the car. I held out my hand out to her and helped her out of the car. We walked into the family room and I showed her to movies. She gasped, we did have a whole room to just hold the movies. She walked around the shelves fingering the titles. She stopped at the horror movies and really looked. She took one from there and walked back to me. She placed it in my hand and walked back to the room that the TV was. She plopped down on the couch and grabbed a pillow, she laid it on the arm of the couch and laid her head on it, as I put the disc in. I sat on the couch and put her feet in my lap as the movie started. It took her awhile but she finally jumped. I couldn't help but laugh, she turned red and I hugged her. "It's okay. It was really cute." She blushed, and I stroked her cheek. I kissed her hot blush, which seemed to get hotter. I smiled and stood, walking around the couch.

"NO!! Don't leave!!!" She screamed and almost filled over the back of the couch. I smiled and caught her. She was so different, it was beautiful. A loud thump came from the tv as a body plunged from the air after a girl jumped from the roof on a six story building, and Bella jumped and screamed.

"Okay I think that's enough of the scary movies." I said and turned the movie off. I looked at the clock, "The kids will be home soon." She sighed and reached up on her tippy toes. She placed a kiss on my lips as Alice and Emmett walked in. I held her up as she broke the kiss and blushed when she saw Emmett and Alice.

"Ooooooo." Emmett said and got a slap from Alice.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, and grabbed her arm and yanked her up stairs and shut the bedroom door.

"Well, Alice has a new Barbie." Edward said and sat on the couch. It was only half an hour that Alice held Bella captive, but when she walked out Bella wore a simple black dress that had beautiful weaving on the bodice and was flowy after it tapered at her bust line. Alice had even talked Bella into a pair of black heels about tow inches off the floor and surprisingly Bella didn't falter. She didn't stumble. She didn't hold to the banister like it was the only thing keeping her alive. She had a black pendant necklace held up by a gold chain around her neck. She had a glow about her, she looked proud and of course beautiful. Her hair was piled on top of her head and curls, beautifully arranged. Her brown eyes sparkled like I did in the sun, they were lined and a deep blue, and a red stain on her lips her paleness didn't make her look sickly tonight. It was perfect for the red lips, the blue lines, and her beautiful brown eyes stood out.

She looked at me and blushed, she was so beautiful. I knew I was smiling like an idoit, but I didn't care. All I knew was that I loved her.

**Bpov**

I sat in the chair as Alice played with my hair. I looked at my face in the mirror and smiled Alice made me looked pretty for once I finally felt pretty after the rape. She was pinning my hair up after she put gel and moose in it. My curls were beautiful as she pinned each one to my head. I smiled as I touched my face and then my hair. She smiled and said, "I knew you would like it. Now for your outfit."

"Alice." I said and a controling voice.

"You don't scare me, besides I know you will like it." She walked over to her closet and I peaked around the corner into her clothes. Her closet was huge! She even had four shelves labeled with MY name! "Now before you start to protest I already saw you in it, and you are perfectly fine. You will be stunning. Now put in on." She said as she turned and revealed a beautiful black dress that wasn't too long and wasn't too short. AND A PAIR OF BLACK HEELS!!! "Shut up." She said as she pushed them into my arms. She walked me out and made me change into the black dress that looked really good on me. I slided on the shoes, and they were comfortable. I walked around the room in them as Alice smiled and opened a box on her dresser, she pulled out a black and gold necklace and walked over to me.

"Alice, you aren't giving these to me are you?" I asked.

"Well of course I bought all of these for you." She pointed to the closet shelves with my name on them. "And the stuff in the box is yours too. It's jewelry. I got you shoes, dresses, shirts, skirts, jeans, jackets, make-up. Pretty much everything." She smiled and I had to too, it was so Alice to make you smile when your not in the smiling mood. "Ready to show everyone?" I nodded and walked outside, Standing there in front of all the Cullens and I walked down the stairs in **heels. **Carlisle was smiling so much it looked like his face would snap in two. I walked over to him after I reached the bottom, and kissed him deeply on the lips as everyone watched.

I stood back and twisted around showing every angle. "Wow, Bella. I - wow." He was speechless. I made a vampire, **_a vampire_**, speechless!! I smiled.

"I know, I love you too." I kissed him and jumped as the door was snapped from the frame.

"It's the dogs!" Jasper and Emmett yelled, jumping up front to protect everyone. Rose and Esme behind them, Edward and Alice were rounding them into the corner on the other side of the room, while Carlisle stood in front of me boxing me into the corner. He was protecting me.

"We want no trouble, we just want the human." Said a deep familiar, but different voice.

* * *

**Oh end chapter you what to do. Need a hint?? (((REVIEW!!!)))**


	7. The Flu

**Hey guys guess what I love you guys. You guys are great.**

**

* * *

**

**Bpov**

I stood in the corner behind Carlisle as five guys filled in. They were so cocky prancing around without shirts on. I mean vampires had bodies that were so impressive, it was so sad to syodd next to them without shirts. Vampires could when in a contest for best bodies with their shirts on! I saw Jake and smiled, I waved and got a snarl in return. I was shocked, and mad so I flipped him off.

"Give us the girl." The one who seemed to be the leader of them said.

"She is a part of the clan." Alice said.

"No, you can not bite her. It's against the treaty." He replied.

"I am not leaving this family, they are my family, I will become one of them." I said, causing the buff guys to growl. "Growl all you want your not scaring me. Trust me, vampires don't scare me either." Their faces were covered in a shocking, and questioning looks. I steped out from behind Carlisle and started up the stairs. "I think you guys need to leave because I'm not." I said when I reached the top of the stairs and had turned around to say it.

I felt my stomach turn and turned around and walked into the bathroom, sitting on the floor resting my head on the side of the tub. I took deep breaths and rested, I closed my eyes and quickly feel asleep.

**Jpov**

Everyone's feelings jumped around in my body mostly everyone was tense. Alice was flustered because she couldn't see anything, and Bella was upstairs feeling sick. "Carlisle." I said. He walked over to me and i told him Bella was sick. He nodded and walked over to the wolves.

"We have no say so if Bella wants to stay with us, my kids are her friends, and she and I are together. The only way I will change her is if she is near death, or I have your permission. Does that make you happy? All that has happened to her and you want to make sure she stays a human! Maybe she should become a vampire to teach that Bastard a lesson. He hurt her and caused her pain, and the loving person that she is, wil never be the completly same person that she was!" Carlisle said. Her walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom with Bella. I heard her stomache turn, and her gag, the contints of her stomache splash and plop in the bowl as she puked.

"I think you need to leave now." I said to the wolves. They looked up at Carlisle at the head of the stairs with Bella in his arms.

"She has a fever, it's probably the flu thats going around. Jasper call Charlie at the house, if he doen't answer call the station. Tell him that Bella is sick at our house and might not go to school. If he wants he can come here after he is off work. I'm, going to put her in the spare bedroom, Alice do you have pajamas she could wear?" He asked and she zoomed into our room and came back out in less then five seconds.

She handed him a pair of dark blue pjs with black and purple dots on them. "Here you go Carlsle." She said and kissed Bella's forehead.

Jacob stepped forward, "What did he mean by "what that bastard did to her?"" I looked at him and thought, should I tell them or not?

"She was raped by a human, and almost raped by another. Not who do humans need to be protected by again?" Rose said in an angry sneer.

"Who?" They all asked in together.

"We didn't report it because she asked us not to, but I guess you deserve to know." Edward said. "It was her first period teacher, Mr. Trent, it seems to me that he is really regretful for what he did. And Mike Newton's the one that tried to rape her."

The wolves started to sake, "Something must happen to them, they raped her!" Jacob said, "I was one of her best friends and she never told me? She was my best friends and I couldn't protect her, I'm doing something about those assholes." Jacob said and walked out.

"Trust me all of us will." Sam said with a pissed off tone and fallowed along with the other wolves.

"I think that went over well, Jasper call Charlie at the station his shift will end in five minutes he'll come here, to see her and will let her stay. Esme he'll be hungry." Alice said.

"Yes! I get to cool for more then one person!" Esme said, and ran to the kitchen and started to cook.

I picked up my phone and dialed the number for the station, he picked up quickly.

_"Hello, Forks Police Station, what may I help you with?"_ Charlie asked.

"Hello, Charlie this is Jasper Cullen. Bella got sick while she was over here, Carlisle is taking care of her, he says it's the stomache flu." I told him.

_"Okay, I heard that was going around. Does yout parents mind if I stop by to check on her?"_ He asked.

"No they don't, Esme's making dinner for you too. She loves to cook, she would be disapointed if you didn't come." I said.

_"I get off in three minutes, I'll be there in ten."_ He said.

"Okay, see you then." I replied.

_"Okay then, bye."_ He finished.

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

"He'll be here in sixteen minutes!" Alice yelled.

I smiled and pulled her to my chest and sent calm to her. She was always hyper and giddy, and she was getting over excited right now. "Jasper, I love you." She said simply and went up stairs to our room, blow a kiss and entered the room. I loved her more everyday.

**Cpov**

I laid her in my bed after I had changed her into the pajamas and wrapped her in the blanket. I sat a bucket next to her so she wouldn't have to run back an forth between the bathroom and here. I heard Alice say that Charlie would be here in less then twenty minutes, I sat in a chair next to her bed and I took her temperture and sighed as she vomited in the bucket again. Charlie soon drove up the drive and walked up to the door. Edward answered the door and pointed him to my door.

I stood as he walked up the stairs, and opened the door as he knocked on the door. He stood next to bed and looked at his daughter. "You can tell she is sick, she is so much paler, but that could also be apart of the rape trama. You are the one that examined her right?" He asked and nodded.

"Well, yes. I took the test for STD's and pregnancy, I know for sure that she has no STD's. But the pregnancy test should be redone. If she was pregnant, would you let her keep it?" I asked.

"Well, even though she is so young, if she is, and she wanted it, I wouldn't have a problem with it. It would be better, though if she was with a man, that could help her support and love the child." He said and sat done in a second chair.

I sat done across from him and rested my face on my hands. I had to tell him and now was an one and only chance I would be able to tell him. "I have feelings for your daughter." His face snapped up to stare at me hard. "And she has told me that she returns them." He was starting to turn red. "I would take care of the child, if she was and take care of her. What I'm saying is that I'm in love with your daughter and would like to now if I had your permission to have a relationship with her?"

I looked at Charlie, his face wasn't as red now and he looked deep in thought... He opened his mouth and said nothing.

He opened his mouth again, he had madehis decision.

* * *

**Oh I know you hate me.**

**Review it.**


	8. Grandpa

**Cpov**

He said what?? He loved my daughter? He was a successful man, but he lived with six teenagers that were his adoptive children. He was only twenty-four, but could I really let him be with my daughter. If my baby was going to have a baby, I wouldn't be able to support a baby on my salary, Bella would have to drop out and get a job and wouldn't be able to be able to have a "normal" life until the baby was about ten or eleven, and by then she would be twenty-eight or twenty-nine.

I never wanted to hold my baby back but it was really up to her. If she wanted a relationship with Carlisle then I would allow her, but it was up to her. She was eighteen so if she really wanted to she could live here.

"Carlisle, I don't have the right to answer that question, of course, if she wants to have a relationship with you then I wouldn't have a problem with it, I'll give you my blessing. But for the relationship that's up to her." I said and saw his eyes light up. I smiled they would be a cute couple.

"Thank you Charlie, it really makes me feel better." He said. Bella turned over and vomited in the bucket and looked at me.

"Daddy?" She said, kind of asked. I smiled and it warmed my heart when she used the word daddy.

"Hey baby." I said and stroked her forehead. "You okay if you sleep here?" She nodded. "Honey, Carlisle and I were talking and I would like you to take another pregnancy test. To be sure. If you are pregnant he brought up the subject of you having a relationship with him, and I have no problem with it. If you want to be with Carlisle be my guest." I said as I held her hand.

She looked at me then to Carlisle and sat up. "I'll take another test." She said and stood up. Carlisle steadied her as she walked to the bathroom.

"Charlie I have to go down stairs to my office to get a test." I nodded.

"Can I come with you?" He nodded and walked out the door waiting for me.

We walked down the stairs and came to a red oak wood door, which was the door to his office. I stood in there and looked at all the books, did he really read all these?!?

"It's a lot of books I know." He said.

"Have you read all of them?" I asked.

"Not quite all of them, that bookcase there," He pointed to the next to me which had to have 500 books on it. "I haven't read them yet. I'm kind of a nerd. Always have been." He said as he pulled a test out of one of the many bags against the wall. "I'm nervous and I'm never nervous. You?" He asked.

"Of course I'm nervous, I would be stupid not to." I said.

"Sorry, it was a stupid question." He said.

We got back up the stairs and went into the room, Bella was still in the bath room as Carlisle walked to the door and knocked on it for her to answer it. It took her awhile but she opened the door slowly, and Carlisle gave her the test.

She closed the door and Carlisle, and I waited in the room sitting side by side on the bed.

**Cpov**

It would take fifteen minutes for the results to show up, so we all would have to wait forever. Charlie and I sat on the bed and I knew it wouldn't be long before the others came up and joined us.

Esme was the first. She knocked then opened the door, peaking her head in. "Can I wait with you guys too?" She asked. I looked at Charlie and he nodded. She sat at his feet, waiting for Bella.

Edward came next, seeing as he was Esme's mate. He walked right in and gave Charlie a hug and then gave me a hug. He sat next to Esme and held her hand, her laying her head on his shoulder.

Alice and Jasper came in and sat in the corner waiting for the door to open and the results to be heard. "We all love Bella, I hope that she becomes part of the family." Alice said to Charlie.

"I see how much you guys care and it means a lot because she had no ties to you whats so ever and you took her in." Charlie said with tears in his eyes. I leaned over and hugged him as Emmett walked in.

"We would have been here earlier but I had more then one problem with my Jeep and and it took Rose a bit longer then she thought it would take for her to fix it." He said and stood by the door waiting for Rose. Rose walked in in pumps, skinny jeans, and a bubbles gum pink top, which probably made Charlie think, "She was the one fixing car?!?" We were going to give him a complex and not for being super natuarl creatures!

"Hey, dad. Hi Charlie. Emmett needs a new Jeep, his axle is messed up beyond what I can fix. And it looks like a rock bounced up and tore a hole in the water heater, and he has major rust set in under there." She said.

"No! Not my Jeep! You have to be able to fix it." He seemed crushed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. It's six years old, you were going to get another one anyway." She said. He looked so sad. She walked over to me and hugged me and Charlie. Then dragged Emmett over with Alice and Jasper in the corner, which made Edward and Esme want to go over there to.

Time was ticking down two minutes were left and we all were getting excited. I could hear Bella's soft footsteps on the bathroom floor as she paced. She finally sat down on the toilet, or bathroom tub side. We all heard the** _Ding_** go off an straightened up. Here we go.

**Bpov**

After I peed on the stick and set the timer on I paced for what seemed liked forever. I finally sat down in the floor, when the timer went off I sighed and stood. I reached down slowly for the stick laying on the counter. I looked at the results and used my thumbs to completely covered up the result.

I opened the door and walked out slowly, I looked at everyone in the corner, and then to my dad and Carlisle on the bed. I stood there, "Hi dad." I said and walked over to Carlisle, sitting on his dad. I looked at my dad and gave him the test, "Hi grandpa." I said.

* * *

**Review.**

**I know it's short.**

**I'm sorry.**


	9. A Dream Right?

**The Doctor's Helping Hands.**

**Chapter Nine. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bpov**

I tucked my head and the crook of Carlisle's neck and let out a shaky breath. A mom. Me. A mom. Really?

I can't believe it.

I'm going to be a mom.

I am a mom.

I felt my eyes sting, and my chest tighten up. I started to cry softly, which then turned into body racking sobs, sitting on Carlisle's lap. "I'm going to be a grandfather?" Charlie asked. I nodded still sobbing into Carlisle's chest. I wasn't sad, or mad. Charlie sat next to Carlisle holding me as well.

I was afraid.

Would I be a good mom?

Would I be able to be a vampire and still be able to take care of my baby?

Would I finish high school?

What would my other friends say?

What about Mr. Trent?

What about me and the baby?

Would I be able to take care of it? In the womb? When I gave birth?

So many questions. Carlisle rubbed circles on my back and hugged me too. "Oh, Bella it's going to be okay." He said trying to clam me down.

"No. No it's not I'm a teenage mom and I don't think I'll be able to take care of it. I'm single, and alone, and to top it all off my baby's biological dad raped me!" I said in hysterics. Carlisle kneed down in front of me and pulled out a small black velvet box, which reminded me of his voice. He opened it to reveal a beautiful white gold band, with a simple single diamond posed on top. "Carlisle..." I said.

"Bella I know, with all that's going on you probably don't want this, and I'm asking you this because I love you not becaue I feel like I have to ask you. I love you Bella, will you be my bride?" He asked me. He asked me to marry him? Wow. He loved me even though I was raped? I wasn't pure, or virginal, why would he want me? He said he loved me and I believed him, because I knew I loved him too.

I fell to my knees in front of him and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "Yes." Causing everyone in the room to jump and yell in excitement. Soon after Carlisle slipped the ring on my finger, and helped me stand I was tackled to the ground by Alice.

She pinned my arms to the ground and I was utterly shocked, she was so small and so strong, it must be a vampire thing. "Alice! Let me up!!" I hissed.

"Okay if you promise me one thing." She said still holding me down.

"What Alice?!" I asked.

"Will you let me plan the wedding?!?!?!" She asked, and yelled at the same time.

"Sure." I said rolling my eyes. "Will you get off me now?" I asked and helplessly tried to get her off of me.

"YES!!" She squealed and hopped off of me and pulled me to my feet. I was quickly sweeped off my feet by Emmett and started to spin me around the room.

"Emmett, noooo!" Everyone yelled as I vomited on his shoulder. He sat me down on the bed and quickly took off the jacket looking at me.

"Ew Belly. Looks like your baby will be a puker." He said and walked out of the room to change. I couldn't help but giggle. I grabbed my dad's hand and pulled him down to me to give him a hug.

"Ready to be a grandaddy, Daddy?" I asked. With tears in his eyes, he nodded. "Can I stay here to night, Alice has clothes for me and the ones you brought." I said and whispered in his ear, "I think Alice will kidnap me anyway."

Alice nodded in the background, causing everyone to laugh. "Put first, I have to give prenatals to Bella." Carlisle said and walked out to go to his study.

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. I was going to be a mom, not that I didn't act like one anyway with my mom. Carlisle came in later with a plate of food, water, and my pills. "You have to take one of each every morning okay?" He said. I nodded and started to eat my food, and took my pills.

"So I don't want the other's to drive me to school, I'll ride the bus. It's a short ride but it gives me time to be alone and think." I said and he nodded.

I reached for his hand and laid back down. I'm going to be a mom. "So, you really want this baby?" I asked.

"Of course I do, vampires can't have children so I'm over joyed but I'm sad too, because your so young." I closed my eyes as he stroked my face. I curled up into his chest and told Carlisle I loved him one last time before I fell asleep.

My dreams were all over the place. I saw Carlisle and me as a couple fifty years from now, me being a vampire. Us sharing our live experience. Baseball games. Endless years of school. Carlisle and I having sex, which was arousing.

Then Mr. Trent came into it. I saw him and me, out baby. No. The baby wasn't his it was Carlisle's. Carlisle loved me, and wanted to marry me. He wanted to give me his name. He would change me I knew he would. I was his love, his forever. I don't know what I would do with out him here with me.

I saw a baby with creamy skin, my long brown trusses, and deep brown eyes. She looked just like me in so many ways, all ways. She was beautiful, and I saw her blush as Carlisle picked her up. I saw Carlisle cooing her, Carlisle changing her diaper. Carlisle rocking her to sleep, singing to her. Holding her when she scraped her knee, putting a band-aid on it. Beating up the boogie man. Her first Christmas, and Easter. New years and July 4th. Her first Thanksgiving and birthday. Why wasn't I in the picture?

I was dreaming that's it. Right?

* * *

**Kind of short.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Review it.**


	10. Half Naked People

**The Doctor's Helping Hands.**

**Chapter Ten. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bpov**

I woke up and looked around, I was alone in a rosy pink tank top and a darker shade of panties. I stood and walked down stairs to find all the couples sitting on the couches, guys just in boxers, and the girls were dressed like me, Rose had on a deep dark red tank top and matching lacy panties, well a thong but it was pretty much the same thing, right? Alice was wearing a bright blue matching set, and Esme was in white.

"Hey half naked people!" I said cheerfully, and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast. I picked up an apple from the counter and rose it to my mouth.

"Hey beautiful." Carlisle's voice surprised me causing me to drop my apple. I bent down to pick it up and was surprised once again when I felt a pair of cool hands on my hips and Carlisle's manhood right on my center. I felt shock go through me along with a tingle in my core. I groaned as it pressed against me even more as he bent down and took the apple from my hands and whispered, "I'm a virgin too, my Bella." He said and kissed my neck, then running his tongue down my neck. I moaned and stood on shaky knees. He wrapped his arm around my waist to support me.

He picked me up and sat me on the edge of the counter, standing between my legs. He kissed he softly then turned the kiss hot and heavy. His hands on my lower back, pulling me closer to him. My hands sitting on his shoudlers to roam around his neck and tangle in his mop of blond hair. My legs wrapped around his waist to hold him close. His very hard erection pressed against my core harder and more announced then anything.

"Whoa mom and dad getting it on in the kitchen!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett leave them alone!" Rose yelled at him and walked in dragging him out by the ear.

I smiled and knew I was as red as my apple now. "I'm sorry Bella." Carlisle said.

"No, Don't be sorry. I quite enjoyed it. A lot really." I said looking at the ground. I pulled him to me once again pressing his shaft against me.

"Bella,..." He said.

I pulled his face down to met mine and kissed him gently then moving to his neck to bit as hard as I could without hurting myself. I felt a rushing wind on my whole body, then looked around to find myself back in Carlisle's room.

He threw me on the bed, and climbed between my legs once more, kissing me hard and soft at the same time. His icy lips roving over my face, neck and collar. "Are you sure?" He asked me between kisses. I nodded and moaned as he licked the soft flesh of my neck. "If you start to feel uncomfortable tell me okay?" He asked. I nodded.

I was a little scared would I be able to get past what happened with Mr. Trent? Would I ever really be able to be with Carlisle? I think I would I loved Carlisle, I would do anything for him.

He pulled my tank top over my head and removed my bra quickly after that. A gasp came through my mouth as his cool breath and fingers met my skin. He looked up at me worriedly, and I nodded for him to go on. He blow on my mounds softly causing a blazing fire to set off in me, and goosebumps to lay on my skin. He took a nipple in his mouth, pulling a moan me as well. He sucked softly and nippled gently to not break the skin. He swirled his tongue, as a pressure gathered in me.

As he moved on to my second breast, his fingers wandered on my stomach. He drew small pictures and designs on my tummy and sides. My fingers wondered on his body too, mostly playing with his nipples, and belly button.

I groaned as his mouth left my chest, but it soon came back on my stomach lightly kissing it. "That's where our baby is Carlisle." I said as I played with his hair.

He sat up and smiled, then kissed me. I stood on my knees and put my hands on his chest, pushing him backwards. I knew he let me, I just wanted to know if he would let me do this. After he was fully laid back I placed my fingers on his chest drawing small and large circles father and father down his chest to his stomach. I stopped at his belly button and lowered my head to dip my tongue in.

I slipped my hand under his waist band, and started to lower them off his body. His member sprang free as I pulled them all the way off, uncovering him. I looked up at him as I took his cock in my hand, and lowered my head. I pressed his tip to my mouth, and slowly poked my tongue out teasing him with it. I opened my mouth and placed my lips around his cold penis. My mouth slid down to the base easily taking him whole, which I was suprised on why I didn't gag, Carlisle was huge! I worked my head, bobbing up and down on his shaft. He was shaking beneath me making awful noises like a dieing animal.

"Bella! Please stop!" He was finally able to say. I pulled my head up leaving only his head in and rubbed it with my tongue as he talked. "I want to be in you, isn't that what you want?" He said, sounding nervous.

"I want to." I said and started to bob my head on his very hard cock. I felt my get pulled from him and tossed hard on the bed him on top of me, his eyes black with lust. He pressed his lips to mine hard and needy.

"I love you Bella." He said he slipped my panties off, throwing them absentmindedly to the floor. He pressed his hard into me and slowly slid in. He was so huge and filled he up quickly. "Your so warm." He said. I would think that with the temperature differences that it would be like an inferno in there. He pumped in me slowly, picking up his speed as I moaned. His cock was so cold and big, he easily sent me over the edge, many times before he came.

I felt so sorry for the others they had to listen to this, to all the noise we were making. Oh God! They could hear us.

He was so good and I couldn't help but scream in passion every time he made me fall over the edge on that cliff. "Oh God! Carlisle!" I screamed lastly as we came in unison. We laid next to each other breathing hard. until I finally got up to get a shower.

After my shower Carlisle took one and we walked down stairs. Everyone's face was empty. Emmett seemed happy to a point, but the others were quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking over to the couches to sit next to Alice.

"I went outside to get the paper this morning while you guys were up stairs." Edward said, playing with his fingers.

I was confused, Emmett why are you so happy?" I asked him.

"Where's the paper?" Carlisle asked.

Rose stood up and walked over to Carlisle handing him the paper. Anger flew across his face. "Emmett!" He yelled, causing me to jump. Emmett to run off, and Carlisle to go after him.

I walked over to the to paper Carlisle had dropped on the ground. The headline read...

**_High School Teacher, Trevor Trent found slaughtered in his bed this moring._**

* * *

**Ohhh who did it, I think you know!!! Review it.**


	11. Shattered

**The Doctor's Helping Hands.**

**Chapter Eleven. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Mr. Trent Point of View**

**The red numbers on the screen of my clock read that it was two-thirteen in the morning. I sighed and reached out to the little bottle full of pills on my bed stand. Ever since I raped that poor girl, Bella, she wasn't the same and it was clear she probably would never be the same. I think she had told the new students, the Cullens. I eased two pills out of the bottle and swallowed them with water. I have been having a lot of trouble sleeping; I never fall asleep, but I am always sleepy. When I did fall asleep after popping my sleeping pills I got from the doctor, I felt like dying every morning when I woke up, I would have to face the shattered girl at school. And that was after I awoke from the nightmares she haunted. **

**I soon fell asleep after I popped my pills, for the fifth night in a row.**

**Her tears were hot as fire on my arms, her flesh hot, and clammy. Her screams and pleading in my ears. The sobs racking her body shook mine. Her eyes were filled with questions, anger, sadness, and fear. I woke with a scream in my chest, her eyes still in my line of vision. Her eyes were always there, following me, asking me why? Showing her fear. Showing me how sad she was. Showing me the anger about not able to fight me off that night. Showing how much she hated what I did to her. **

**I knew when people saw me they wondered why my eyes were sad and remorseful. I felt so horrible for the damage I did to that young girl that had so much going for her. That was why when I saw her pinned to the wall under Newton, I had to do something. I wanted to rip him to pieces for wanting to do something so horrible. Because it was horrible for what I did, and I couldn't let something like this happen to him too. Also, Bella had been through too much already. It was four, so I had managed to get only two hours of sleep. I rolled over and sighed, tears coming to my eyes. Why did I do it? Running a hand through my hair, I heard a thump in the kitchen. **

**I got out of bed and walked over to my door. I opened it and walked back over to my bed. I walked around my room, looking for something to wear. I found a black tank top and black sweats and pulled them on. I turned to go to my kitchen to find out what was going on in there when I saw that my door frame was completely filled. **

**I swallowed as I heard a click. The lights were turned on, and I saw what form was in my door frame. He was huge. His arms and legs were as thick as my torso. His face was angry, no, pissed. His face was covered in danger, his bright white teeth shined. **

**"Who are you?" I asked.**

**"I'm Death's Servant, and he has sent me to get you." He said and started to walk toward me. He smiled, and it sent fear down my spine.**

**"Okay so you're here to kill me. So, tell me, what your name is and why you're going to." I told him.**

**"You raped someone very close to me; she's almost like my sister, and you have hurt her to no end. You know you're a dad?" He said leaning on my wall.**

**"Bella," I whispered. "I got her... pregnant?" I was shocked why she didn't tell me, I know I really had no right to talk to her or even be around the child or her for the matter. "I ruined her life. A baby, that's even worse." I ran my hand through my hair and sobbed. "Tell her I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it was so wrong, I just don't know what happened." I said as I walked over to my bed and sat down, my hands over my face.**

**"I know. Why didn't you think that when you raped her?" He yelled, slamming his fist on my desk, making it crack and tumble to the ground. **

**His hand grabbed my neck, cutting off my air supply. "I'm going to make you suffer, make you feel horrible pain, okay?" He yelled through tight clenched teeth. Oddly, I was okay with that. **

**"For what you did to my sister I will personally will chop your fucking dick off." He said and pulled out a very long and shiny knife out of his pocket. "But first, you will write a letter, saying that you're very sorry for raping my sister." He said and let go of my throat. He shoved paper and a pen in my hands, and I started writing.**

_Dear Bella,_

_I want to say that when I raped you, I had no idea what I was doing. I know now that what I did was extremely wrong.__That day has haunted me since, and I am truly so sorry. I'm sorry I shattered your world, I saw the difference and hurt; the pain, and the sadness. Mostly, I felt the hate, self hate._

_I wish I could say I was drunk or high. But I wasn't; I guess I was just horny or I, I just don't really know. I am sorry, and I deserve everything that happens to me. Take care of the baby even though I know you really wouldn't have wanted to conceive a child in that way. _

_Truly with all my care, _

_Trevor Elliot Trent._

**I folded the paper in a small rectangle, like you would if you were to put it into an envelope, and sat it on the bed side table. I looked up at the male and yelped as he punched me in the face. My body flew backwards, on the bed hard, as my jaw cracked. He made quick action of working my sweats down and swiftly chopped off my manhood but left my balls to stand alone. My screams went unheard except by myself and my mystery attacker.**

**He ran the knife down my arms leaving small red lines down my arms. Red lines appeared on my torso and legs soon after. He was very huge and held me down easily as he chopped my body. Finger by finger, I was slowly put to death bleeding out onto my bed. Tears were in his eyes and mine. I shed mine, but he never did. "This is for Bella," he said every time he cut a part from my body. **

**I was almost out, a black ring around my vision when I had a slowly and very painfully feel into death. He looked at my face and smiled as he raised his knife, "My name is Jacob." He said and swung the knife, finally putting me out of my misery, the misery I had caused. **

**I had shattered Bella's life, and Jacob had ended mine.**

**I know how it felt now, and I thanked Jacob. **

**Really to the bottom of my heart, even when he had cut off my head, I didn't deserve it, I shattered Bella's. When I saw the gleam of the knife coming for my head I realized I was already dead.**

* * *

**Okay, review it.**

**Wasn't what you thought it was was it?**


	12. The Truth

**The Doctor's Helping Hands.**

**Chapter Twelve. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

**I re-read the newspaper article many many times. There was no way that Emmet would murder Mr. Trent. I read it, and read it, taking in all the details. The way the paper made the crime seen sound, there was way to much blood for it to be Emmet that killed Mr. Trent. I knew Emmett hadn't hunted in eleven days. Plus Emmett wouldn't kill him no matter how much he wanted to, because I asked him not to. I sighed, plopped down on the couch, and threw the paper on the floor. "You guys are ass holes." I said, glaring at them.**

**"What?! Why?!" Alice protested.**

**"You all read the paper! You really think that he would go against my wishes and murder someone! He isn't like that he's a fucking teddy bear!" I yelled as I placed my hand on my barely noticeable three month old pregnancy bump. Either this baby was very big or there was more then one. "Read it again, there's too much blood there for a vampire that hasn't hunted for almost two weeks to get within a mile of the place without going wild." I said while rubbing circles on my stomach. I yelped and jumped up. "The baby kicked me!" I yelled amazed and rubbing my tummy with both hands. My eyes were wide as I stared at the small lump between my hips, bent over in the middle of the living room like an idiot. "Hey there, I'm your mommy." I said tears in my eyes. "Your in there, I felt you. Your my baby." I said and hugged my stomach. I must have stood there like that for awhile, because I didn't stand up right until I heard the doorbell ring, my my legs hurt extremely bad. **

**I walked over to the door and opened it to see Jacob. He had dried blood caked in his hair, and under his fingernails. "Jacob? What happened to you?" I asked as I pulled him into the house. **

**"Nothing." He said simply.**

**"Then why are you covered in blood?" I asked him.**

**"Because, I killed someone." He said.**

**"What you killed Mr. Trent!" I yelled.**

**"Yes." He said.**

**"Why!? How could you!" I yelled and punched his chest, and ended up starting to cry.**

**"What's wrong Bella? He raped you and you didn't want anything to happen to him? You wouldn't even turn him into your dad?" He seemed mad. **

**"I just couldn't. I knew that wasn't who he really is. Was." I said. "You killed him." I groaned as the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back."**

**"Jake go sit in the kitchen, where no one can see you, it's the police at the door." Edward said.**

**I walked over to the door, only to see Charlie. "Hey dad, what's up?" **

**"Here, this is police business. Um, this is a note we found at the crime scene of the murder, of your rapist. He left a note for you." He said and handed me a note. I read it quickly, he sighed it with his full name; Trevor Elliot Trent.**

**"Bella why didn't tell me that he was the one that raped raped you?" Charlie asked me.**

**"He asked me not to, Daddy I knew that wasn't who he really was. I forgave him." I said quietly. My father sighed. "Do you have any leads to who killed him?" I asked, worried about Jake.**

**"No, but to tell the truth, after people found out that he raped you, no one wants to find the person that killed him. People think that who ever killed him did this town a favor." He said. **

**"Okay dad. Guess what! The baby kicked me." I said reaching for his hand.**

**"Really?" He asked while softly rubbing his hand on my stomach. "I can't believe you're going to have a baby. Not that you didn't at motherly to start with." He said and gave me a hug. "Well, I'm off to file reports, by Bella. Tell Carlisle I said hi." **

**"Okay bye dad." I yelled back to him as he reached the car.**

**"Bye Bells." He said and drove off.**

**I rubbed my stomach and got a crazy idea...**

**"Hey Edward!" I yelled as I ran back into the living room, completely forgetting about Jacob in the kitchen.**

**"Yes Bella?" He asked.**

**"You read minds right?" **

**"Yes." **

**"Can you hear my baby?" I asked.**

**A thoughtful look crossed his face, then it turned to shock. "Yes." He whispered**

**"Okay I'm going to ask them questions and if they answer they'll me the answer." I told him receiving a nod. "Are you a boy or a girl?" I asked my tummy.**

**"I'm a boy." Edward said. Well my baby.**

**"Do you like the name Avery Elliot Carlisle Christian Cullen?" I asked him.**

**"Yes, is that my name?" Avery asked.**

**"Yes, it is! You know I love you right?" I asked him.**

**"Mommy I love you too." I started to cry as Edward said this.**

**"Forever Avery, and ever." I said. I hugged Edward and went into the kitchen for something to eat.**

* * *

**Okay review. Guys I'm heartbroken. I don't ever want to sleep again, because then I would wake up to a new day, and have to face the pains, of yesterday, and the new ones today. I e-f-ing hate him, and hopes he reads this the stupid d*ck.**


	13. Over a Cliff

**The Doctor's Helping Hands.**

**Chapter Thriteen. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

**(Four months later)**

**I yawned and dressed for school quickly. I had recently been sleeping in later, which left me with ten minutes to get ready. I took my showers at night, and pre-made bowls of cereal, so all I had to was pour the milk and eat it. I was now seven months, and I wasn't huge! I took the bus to school and Alice would drive me home after staying at her house for a few hours. **

**I had gotten a lot of heat from kids at school after the press announced who the rape letter was for. The teachers looked at me with pity in their eyes, and girls said that I wanted it. It wasn't hidden well that most of the girls there thought that Mr. Trent was hot. Most would have jumped to at the chance to stay after school with him. **

**Carlisle had asked me to marry him, and the whole town knew quickly; how, we don't know. Someone found out and, being the gossipy town that Forks was, everyone knew. I was standing at the corner, waiting for the bus alone. Jessica had been taking some time off school after Mike was sent to corrections. I really wanted her to start coming back, but she was really relieved that Mike was no longer here. She, Alice, and I often went to movie nights to get her out of the house. **

**The football team pestered her often after Mike was taken; I guess Mike had told them that if he couldn't have her, then the football team could have her. Jessica went to school on the weekends for now. She shied away from people, and didn't like the crowded halls of the high school. She said she was going to start coming back soon, but she wasn't here yet. **

**The bus rounded the corner as Jessica ran up the street. "Jessica!" I hollered and ran to her, hugging her tightly. We walked to where the bus was and climbed up the stairs. I sat in the seat behind the driver, and Jessica sat in the less full back. **

**I leaned back in the seat with my head against the window, it was pouring down rain outside, and it was hard to see out the driver's window. I knew the roads were soaked and were probably just a giant puddle. **

**I thought back to when there was a giant rain back in Phoenix the roads were soaked like today, and my mother couldn't see the road. I was scared and was holding on to the door and arm rest for dear life as my mother guessed when to turn on the black, wet, slippery roads. "Mom! Please, why can't we sit on the side of the road?" I asked. I was so worried and pulled my seatbelt across me tighter.**

**"Honey, we can't. I might be pulling over in the middle of the road, I can't see baby, and we might get hit." She said, her eyes glued to the road that was supposed to be there.**

**My mom had ended up driving into a tree on the wrong side on the road. So, I was very worried. The route that my bus drove was dangerous in this weather. The curve twisted tightly around a cliff. Just below the cliff was a small electrical power plant for a house nearby. I might have been overly worried, maybe it was the pregnancy, but I really thought that something bad was going to happen. My nails stared to dig into my leg as the bus slowed down slightly. I felt the bus dip, and then everything was weightless. **

**We were falling. I was going to die; I love Carlisle, and I had never got to say good-bye.**

**Alice Point of View**

**We had just pulled into the school parking lot when I was hit with a vision. Bella was getting on the bus and then she disappeared. We were sitting in the car; the rain was pelting the ground at an endless pace. "Bella's going to die! We have to save her! Her bus… something is going to happen to the bus. Go Edward! Go!" I screamed as Edward started the car and we pealed out of the parking lot.**

**I was bouncing in my seat, we had to save her before she died. Carlisle would be crushed if she was lost. **

**Carlisle!**

**I picked up my phone and called him, he was at work. "Carlisle, it's Bella's bus. Something is going to happen to it," I said into the phone.**

**"So the bus is going to get into an accident?" He asked a little worried.**

**"No her future! It disappears!" I hollered. **

**We rounded a tight and narrow curve, and what we saw made me scream, and shake with fear. "Alice?! Alice?!" Carlisle's voice hollered from the phone in my hand.**

**There was Bella's bus.**

**Bella's frightened face looked out at us from the first window. **

**The red lights flashed as I jumped out of the car, hollering at Rose to call 911 as Bella's bus dropped over the cliff we stood on. "Alice?! What's going on?!" Carlisle was frantic now.**

**"Carlisle, get ready." I dry sobbed. "Her bus went over a cliff." **

**I clicked the phone shut as I stood on the edge of the cliff and heard it hit the ground, the glass windows shatter, and a small boom as the engine caught fire. **

**"Bella!" I whispered as her face disappeared from the window.**

* * *

**I know you guys hate me review!**

**l**

**V**


	14. Permission

**The Doctor's Helping Hands.**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

**I didn't think that you guys enjoyed being left on the edge so here you go.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Point of View**

I stared out the window as the bus got more and more weightless. I wished to see my dear Carlisle one last time before I died. To tell him that I love him with more love then anyone has for another. But I couldn't; instead I sat here on this bus as my death no doubt waited at the bottom of the cliff. People in the back screamed, people in the front ran to the back, the front was going down first. I was frozen, and I couldn't move. Only one person showed that they cared for me on that bus. Jessica ran forward and wrapped her arms around me. I felt myself and her lift up from the seat we sat in now. This was it. I was going to die, and I would never be able to see the Cullen's again.

"I love you, Bella. You and Alice helped me to no end," Jessica whispered.

"I love you too, Jessica. You were a great friend," I whispered back.

Tears began to flow down my face. If anything, I want them to be able to save my baby if they can't save both of us. I placed one hand on my belly, and one was wrapped around Jessica. I knew the bus was going to hit soon; it was just a never ending wait until it did. Every breath was about to stop. Every thought would never be spoken. Screams cut off mid scream. And just to think that this probably only lasted thirty seconds.

The bus hit, landing right on the mini power plant. Glass shattered, sending sharp pieces to kill and injure the people on this bus. I felt many pieces pierce my skin and felt the blood roll down my body. The engine blew up, and being right in front, I knew this wouldn't be good. I curled into a ball on the floor between the back of the driver's seat and mine. I felt the glass get pushed in deeper and new pieces enter me. Jessica curled beside me; she was praying and sobbing.

Flames burst around us; I felt the heat blister my skin, and the flames burn my legs and torso. The glass around us shattered even more with the heat. People's screams grew and grew. I heard the bus alarm; someone had opened the back door. I opened my eyes to see I was curled into a ball in a puddle of blood, my blood. I felt dizzy and pained all over. I screamed at the thought that my baby might die. They had to save Avery and give him to Carlisle. It was my dying wish. I looked over at Jessica. She was badly burnt. The flames had licked down her whole back, and now you could see the raw meat. There was no help for Jessica now. No hope for me and my Avery anymore either. The Cullen's couldn't help because of the flames. I reached out to Jessica's hand. "Jessica, you're not alone. Me and Avery," I started sobbing. "Avery, if I live, please take care of him, my baby. If I die, I'll be there with you. I'll be with you, friends forever, always together," I said and pulled her hand to me and kissed it softly. The blood loss was extreme now. More blood had flowed out of my body, and I slipped into darkness.

**Alice Point of View**

We stood at the top of the cliff. I watched as fire trucks and ambulances drove on scene. Before they made it there, Tyler Crowley had escaped from the bus through the back door. He went back inside and pulled out the other students. Some could walk by themselves; some needed help with their minor injuries; others were out; and some were dead. Tyler walked out with a dead Jessica in his hands; her back was grilled and no doubt had hurt so very much. After Tyler laid her on the ground, he ran back in. I was waiting for Bella to come out. Also, I wanted her to be alive when she did come out.

We heard wolves howl and them running our way through the woods. My eyes glued to the scene below me as they reached us. I heard them phase and looked over at them. It was Sam and Jacob. They looked down on the heap of students injured, and dead, and returned their gaze to us. Jake looked at Sam, "You have to save her we give you permission to bite her. Make her one of you." Jacob said.

"But you guys hate us." I said.

"But we know that the father has mated with her." Sam said.

"And we want you to save her." Jake said. I nodded and pulled my phone out again.

"Dad, the wolves give us permission to bite Bella if we need to." I told Carlisle through the phone. I looked once again to the mess at the bottom, to see Tyler laying Bella on the ground. Her chest rising slowly, pieces of glass piercing her body.

Carlisle was silent on the phone then hung up. We looked closer at Bella. "Oh no," I said, receiving glances from everyone. I pointed to Bella and stated, "She has a piece of glass through her stomach." She also had very bad burns on her legs, arms, and torso.

As the ambulances arrived on scene, some of them took two people into them. A few took three minor injured people in. You could tell that there was a lack of ambulances in Forks. Bella had her own; she got the first, and it speed off quickly with her in it. We jumped into the Volvo and sped off to the hospital to await the news of our sister.

* * *

**You guys probably hate me. *Snickers and hides behind Rose***

**So review.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	15. Avery

**The Doctor's Helping Hands.**

**Chapter Fifteen. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Carlisle Point of View**

**I was assigned to Bella's case because I was her fiancé. Also, she needed the most help, and I was the best doctor. They rushed her in, and it broke my heart to see her on the gurney with her chest barely rising. I ran to her side and slid a breathing tube down her throat. I examined her cuts and her burns which were minor, but she had lost a great amount of blood. The nurses assigned to me quickly put an IV in her arm and attached her to a heart monitor. Her heart was beating hard to try to keep her and the baby alive. It was extremely weak even for my ears, and it barely showed up on the heart monitor. "I need an ultrasound machine," I said as I carefully handled the piece of glass that pierced my Bella. **

**It was wheeled in quickly, and we looked to see if the baby was alright. I wanted to scream and cry. Hold Bella in my arms and try to save her, but I had to professional no matter how much I wanted to save her. We looked in to the womb to see that the baby's heart was beating, but it was having a hard time. The piece of glass that was in her, had pierced the womb and the babies stomach. We had to get the baby out of there quickly. **

**"We need to do an emergency C-section." I hollered and pulled the bars up on the bed and rolled her to the O.R. as they prepped for Bella's surgery. I wasn't able to go in so I went and found my children and Charlie.**

**"How is she?" "What is gonna happen to her?" I was getting so many questions from all of them. I hugged Charlie and started to talk to them. **

**"A sliver of glass went through her stomach; it hit the baby too." That earned many sobs. "She is in surgery right now; I came out here to tell you that..." I bit my lip, a habit that I had gotten from Bella. "That she probably won't make it out. We are trying to save the baby, but we are doing the best for Bella." I said and held Charlie's hand as he sobbed.**

**"I called Renee, and she said her and Phil are on their way to the airport, they are gonna come here as soon as possible," Charlie said in between sobs. **

**I nodded and took them to the observation room above the operating room Bella was in. I had to leave to take Bella after she came out. I stood right on the outside of the O.R. doors and listened to everything. **

**"We got the baby out he's blue!" I suppose a nurse said.**

**"Take him to pre-natal, I'm finished stitching him up." That had to been the operator saying that.**

**The doors burst open and out ran a young nurse with a very blue baby boy that was supposed to be in my and his mother's arms. They had him wrapped in a blanket to keep him warm, and the nurse had just picked him up and ran with extreme care. His little purple tipped fingers curled and uncurled as she ran with him. He would be alright; they just needed to incubate him, give him oxygen, and keep him warm. I pushed the doors open and scrubbed my arms and hands and ran over to the table. **

**"Is she doing better without having to keep the baby alive now?" I asked the operator.**

**"No, she has lost so much blood, I'm trying my best, but I don't think I'll be able-," He was cut off by the shrill, harsh beep that went off signaling that Bella's heart beat was now undetectable on the monitor. To my ears, I could still hear her heart, as if it was asking me to help, to bite her and finally be able to be with her without the fear of her dying. **

**"She's flat lined," a nurse said, **_"No fucking DAH!!!"_** I wanted to scream at her stupidness. **

**"Get the paddles," I hollered as they were being pushed over to me. "Charge," I said and shocked her, trying to get her to come back. "Charge." I tried again, Bella wasn't going to come back with the help of modern technology. "Charge." I said one final time and shocked her, making her body rise with the electric current that went through her. I looked at the clock and whispered, "Time of death, eleven 'o eight." and covered her body with a white blanket. The doctor's filed out of the room, and I held her hand. I looked up at my children and spoke to Edward. **_"Go to the morgue. I will take her body there, and you must take her to the house while she changes until I can leave."_** I said in my head knowing that he heard. Alice wrapped her arms around Charlie, pulling his gaze from me and his child. **

**I pulled the blanket away slightly and bit into her neck, then her wrist and ankles. Her eyes opened wide. I placed a finger across her lips, telling her to hush. "Edward will take you to the house. You have to be quiet and still. You just died on the table, but your heart beat was there, but undetectable. You will become a vampire. I will be with you as soon as possible Bella. Okay?" I asked her. I looked down at her face as a small, single, strangled groan escaped her mouth. **

**I leaned down and kissed her once last time as a human and covered her back up, giving her hand a quick reassuring squeeze. I wheeled the "body" of my fiancé down the halls getting glances filled with pity and sorrow. Even though I wasn't losing her, I was still sad. My face easily showed that I was heartbroken, Charlie would never see her again, and if we moved so no one would see her, he wouldn't see the baby. And I'm pretty sure that Bella wouldn't want the baby to be separated from her.**

**But would Bella kill the baby with bloodlust? Maybe, we should all be smart and give the child to Charlie? Why couldn't we just tell Charlie everything? Then, Bella wouldn't have to live with the pain of never seeing her father again. Bella never liked blood as a human, maybe that would pass down to her as a vampire too?**

**I burst through the doors of the morgue and picked up my love. "We already found a replacement for Bella," Edward said. **

**"Let me she her," I said.**

**He nodded and pulled out one off the bodies out of the wall. "She died this morning of a drug over-dose, she's a Jane-doe and the examiner already scheduled her for cremation. If we take the toe-tag and write in her hand writing a C on it, she'll think she forgot to write that she had been cremated." Edward said. **

**"You really thought this out," I said.**

**"Alice saw it when Bella flat-lined. And if Alice sees it," He said, getting cut off by me. **

**"You see it," I finished for him.**

**"Yea, it works perfectly, and Alice has to talk to you about the future. She's in your office," He said as he scooped Bella out of my arms and left quickly. **

**I was off to see what the future foretold. I really hoped that Alice had seen if we had told Charlie the whole truth because...**

**I really wanted to tell him.**

**Everything...**

* * *

**Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!**


	16. Charlie's Future

**The Doctor's Helping Hands.**

**Chapter Sixteen. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Charlie Point of View**_

**I held my grandson in my arms. His small body rose with every breath. It was like holding my baby Bella all over again. He was extremely small, but other than that, he was extremely healthy. His little eyes opened and his crystal clear blue eyes stared at me. When his eye color came in, I hope that he will have his mother's eye color. The small clear tubes that ran oxygen into his little lungs were attached to his nose. He easily fit into my two hands, his small digits wrapped around my huge finger compared to him. My young daughter gave her only son the name Avery Elliot Carlisle Charles Christian Cullen. She had named him after me, Carlisle, the love of her life, and the bastard that raped her. But the baby was so beautiful; he was so pink and quiet. Just like his mom was whenever she had gotten embarrassed. I sat in a rocking chair and cradled him in my arms. This was her dying wish; I knew it. I knew she would have wanted the baby to live over her if only one would live. This must have been as heartbreaking for Carlisle as it was for me. The baby hadn't cried after being born. He barely moved. If there was any way he knew what was going on with his mother, I think he knew. He knew that his mother gave her dying breaths to her son. And I knew that she would smile down from heaven and cherish this little pink baby in my hands. A few tears spilled over my lower eye lids and ran down my face. I pulled my only grandson up to my face and tenderly kissed his cheek before laying him back in his bed. I wiped my face with the cuff of my shirt and was off to join the Cullen's. My only family left...**

_**Carlisle Point of View**_

**I walked up to my office before going to see Avery. Alice, like Edward said, was in my office pacing a whole into my floor. "Alice, did you see something?" I asked her.**

**She brought her eyes up to mine, a worried look filled them up. "Carlisle, Bella… when she finishes her change, she will be a normal newborn. But she can't harm her child," she said, her hands wringing themselves together.**

**"And that means?" I asked her.**

**"That's not what worries me. Charlie, he umm, comes to the house and hangs out with Bella and us. He knows about being us being vampires. I just don't know how," she said.**

**"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that too. I want to tell him about us. I don't want to take the baby away from him, but I know that Bella wouldn't be able to live without him," I said, sitting down in one of the brown leather chairs. "Does he get changed?" I asked her.**

**She shook her head and whispered, "No he dies. I saw it when we first moved here. He gets called to Seattle for a police convention, and on his way home, a drunk driver causes an accident. In about a year," she said.**

**"I want to tell him, Bella would jump at the chance to have him in her life, even as a vampire," I told her.**

**"Okay then, so we are going to tell him?" Alice asked.**

**"Yes. But when?" I asked.**

**"How about when he comes up here to talk to us?" Alice suggested.**

**"Sure," I said. But before I talked to Charlie, I wanted to see my baby.**

_**Edward Point of View**_

**I picked up Bella's body from the table and quickly jumped out the window on my way to our house. Her fingers curled in on themselves as the pain raced through her body. Her teeth were grinding together in pain as she fought to keep quiet. A strangled moan of pain escaped her as her fingers uncurled, and her nails dug into my shirt, ripping small fingernail sized holes in my shirt. I ran, pushing all my limits as she screamed a heart tearing scream and ripped the small holes in my shirt into five larger holes that her fingers punched into my shirt. I ran around the house and jumped into my room through the window. I placed her in Carlisle's room on his bed. As I let her go, her fingers once again tightened on my shirt ripping it to no end. It was clear that this shirt was done. I pulled my shirt off and quickly went to my room and got another to wait for my new baby sister to become an undead.**

_**Carlisle Point of View**_

**I opened my door and started down the hall as Charlie rounded the corner. Alice ran up behind me and handed me my camera she forced me to carry with me. Charlie walked up to me, and we embraced. **

**"I wish to talk to you about my family," I told him, getting a nod from him. "But first, I want to see my son," I said. We walked together down to the nursery. I smiled as I saw his little legs and arms kicking and swinging as I walked to his bed. I picked him up carefully to wrap him in the blanket before I held him. He blew little spit bubbles out of his mouth as I cradled him softly to my chest. A young nurse walked over with a bottle and reached for Avery. **

**"No!" I almost screamed as I pulled Avery out of her reach. "He's my baby; I wanna feed him!" I said, sounding quite like a child. I even put a small childish stomp of the foot in there. She sighed and handed me the bottle. I cooed to my son as he drank the artificial milk. I raised him to my shoulder and tapped his back softly, causing him to burp. I rocked him softly in my arms as he fell asleep in my arms. I sighed as I realized I would have to put him down. I pulled my camera out and handed it to Charlie. He smiled as he took Avery's first picture with me. After he took the picture, I handed him the beautiful bundle and took their picture. I placed him back in his bed and walked back to my office with Charlie, preparing myself for the revealing on my families deep, dark secret...**

* * *

**Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!**

**There's a poll in my page so vote on that too.**

**Look me up on facebook, Meranda Hanford.**

**~Meranda Dawn.**


	17. Bella?

**The Doctor's Helping Hands.**

**Chapter Seventeen. **

**Enjoy.**

**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_**Charlie Point of View**_

I sat in the brown leather chair in Carlisle's office. My stomach was tight with hyperness. I sat hunched over, my elbows on my knees, hands clasped, with my chin resting on my balled up hands. He sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair, fisting it in his hands. I knew he wanted to tell me something, and it was important, but he was nervous and couldn't get it out.

"Carlisle what is it?" I asked finally after eleven minutes of silence, other than Carlisle's sighing.

He raised his head, and his strange colored eyes met mine. "Have you ever wondered why my family and I have such a strange color of eyes?" he asked me. I nodded wordlessly. "That is because we are vegetarians."

"No. I have met many people that are vegetarians, and their eyes do not change from green and blue to that strange orange-yellow color," I protested.

"That is true. But not in my family's case. If we eat - meat - our eyes would be a vivid red color." He replied. I looked at him with a stupefied look. What did he mean by that? Was it a blood disorder? "I have something I would like to show you in a week. Alice will pick you up in the morning and bring you to our house. I will bring Avery over to your house everyday if he gets out of the hospital, which he should. He's doing great." he said. He handed me his hand and pulled me up and out of my chair.

"Well, I guess I'll see you whenever," I said and sighed, walking out of Carlisle's office.

_**Carlisle Point of View**_

I visited Avery every day after he was born which I only had to visit once other then the time he was born. He was so quiet. He never once cried, only when he needed to be changed or fed. Except once when he was none stop crying for three hours. The nurse had called me to come in and see him. It was three in the morning, and I had acted tired when I first walked in but couldn't help but smile as my little Avery came in my view. He had been crying so much his face as red as a tomato; or like his mother when she blushed. He soon stopped crying as my arms encircled him.

That's all he wanted: me.

I was able to bring him home then, since he was so pested without me around. Alice had foretold that Bella would have no problem with the human baby being here, and God, I hoped it was true. I loved Avery and his mother so very much, and I couldn't wait to see the look on her face the first time she sees him, the first time she holds the delicate little bundle.

_**Bella Point of View**_

My body shook slightly in the small place I packed myself into. My hair wrapped around my fingers that had threaded themselves in the back of my head. I silently prayed that the bus would land on its wheels. I felt tears on my face as the screams of other students filled the air. Their bodies were smacking against the windows, walls and the other students among them forceful enough to bring about bruises on the spot right there. Bodies flew everywhere; Jessica tried to pack herself in a spot like I had done myself, but to no avail, she couldn't and was flung everywhere. The smell of blood was thick in the air as glass from broken windows cut, and sliced the skin of these people.

The bus hit the ground with brute force, causing most of the remaining windows to shatter. The smell of blood was now mixed with the smells of oil and gasoline; the smell was everywhere burning my lungs immensely. I rolled to my side, only to have the engine blow and the rest of the windows to rain glass upon the people in the bus, including me. The wall that seperated my and the driver's seat protected from the flames. People burned around me; the smell of the air was horrible as their skin burned. Screams around me quieted and groans were heard. My body ached as the cuts burned, and the blood trickled out of them. My hand roamed my body, looking for any major injuries. A sob ripped through my body as my hand struck a sliver of glass protruding from my abdomen. It was pretty large, and now that I thought of it as I moved my back, I could slightly feel it inside me. I hoped but knew it probably pushed all the way through to the delicate house for my baby.

The alarm inside the bus went off, signaling that someone had opened the emergency exit in the back, or one of the windows. I laid there on my side, breathing heavily as I held my stomach. The air was hot, like a bomb had gone off inside the bus, which was about half right. My lungs begged for clean, cool air. Tears started to crawl over my bottom lids and down my face. Coughing came from the aisle as Tyler came into view. My eyesight was hazy; a black ring outlined everything I saw. He nodded at me and picked up Jessica's limp body and took her to what I thought was outside. He returned quickly to pick me up and carry me outside quickly. He laid me softly on the ground and my lungs screamed in relief as the air was cool, and clean. My gaze of the light blue sky darkened as the ring around my eyes closed in upon my vision. The smell of burn plastic was on everyone from the seats that had burned. They still burned as the small flames danced on the tops and sides of the seats. I groaned as I heard alarms, and the black ring got smaller and larger.

The ride to the hospital was hurried and jerky. I wasn't strapped to the gurney because of the glass that was biting into my body. I knew I was going to the hospital, but the black ring had consumed my vision for the time being. I could picture Carlisle's beautiful face and thought of how the pain would do to him, but this baby _had_ to live.

I was on a stone table; it was cool against my back. I heard an annoying beep that was a hospital machine. I was numb all over but knew the doctors hadn't given my pain medication. My baby twitched and moved jerky, and quick. A distant voice said, "She's awake."

"The baby's out get him to surgery," another said.

"She's not going to make it," someone hollered as the beeping picked up.

"The baby's blue!" I heard a nurse yell.

I felt a soft hand on my face and moaned into the caress. "It's a boy, Ms. Swan," a kind-soft voiced woman whispered in my ear. She reminded me so much of Angela. Right after that, the beeping stopped. I wanted to scream that I was alive. I was right here. But then again, my heart beat was unrecognizable on the monitor. Everything seemed quieter, slower, and lonelier. Then, I heard my angel's voice. He told me to be quiet and not to scream, for the change would be extremely painful. I tried not to scream until I was in cold, hard arms, and the wind whipped my loose curls about. Burning was an understatement. It was more like I had gone down to Hades and wouldn't return for years. It wasn't blood that ran through my veins; it was white hot boiling lava that set me a fire from the inside.

That's how I got here a while ago. Carlisle had explained that the change would take three days, but it had already felt like a year. The burning had increased and my heart raced. My breaths came in quick hard gasps that probably shook my whole body. I let out one final scream as my heart stopped. A hand that held mine squeezed mine softly, waiting for me to wake up. I opened my eyes to see my angel. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled myself up and kissed his soft lips. He pulled me up to stand and whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry it was so painful, but it was the only way to keep you with me."

"It's okay Carlisle." I said and kissed him softly. He told me to get dressed that it was time to hunt. I nodded and dressed in black jeans and a dark green top. I pulled on a pair of simple moccasins, and met Carlisle, who stood by the open window.

After we hunted I had to change my shirt. I walked down stairs to hear my baby crying, and hearing a person say, "He won't stop, he's been like this for an hour. He ate and got changed so there's nothing wrong!" I smiled and swept Avery out of the arms that held him. He stopped crying as soon as his eyes landed on mine, and he squealed happily. I smiled as his little fingers reached and entrapped one of my curls. His other hand held one of my fingers. I turned and smiled at everyone in my family, everyone had a shocked face on.

Mostly Charlie.

_**Charlie Point of View**_

I went over to the Cullen's house after about four days. I knew Carlisle said in a week but I couldn't wait. As I walked in, I took my grandson from Esme's waiting hands. I sat on the couch holding Avery, who had starting crying shortly after I sat down. Alice was flinging around cleaning the squeaky clean house. Esme was in the kitchen cooking; Rose was outside doing God knows what to my cruiser. I didn't know where Carlisle was, as Edward was playing a beautiful song on the piano, while Jasper and Emmett were playing extremely loudly on the Xbox.

It was about an hour after I came that I heard life upstairs. Everyone in the room had a worried look on their face but I didn't understand why. Maybe it was because Avery still hadn't stopped crying after being changed and feed. He was taken from me quickly from a girl that was surely not Rose, Alice, or Esme. She looked up at everyone and smiled until her eyes landed on me. She was paler, and more beautiful. Her eyes widened.

"Bella?" I whispered.

* * *

**First, I want to explain any confusion with the chapter. The reason Bella is re-living the crash, and "birth" of her child is because the venom is making the memory sharper. Also she is in a sort of coma at the end of the birth. I hope that clears up any confusion.**

**Second, I want to thank you for reading this A/N first of all. Second, I want to ask you to vote on my poll. The poll is so see which story I should start next. And to those of you who are reading Babies for Graduation, I am going to update soon. And I also want to thank you for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews. **

**So with that I must go and ask two things of you. Please vote and review this chapter!**

**Love you guys, **

**~Meranda Dawn.**


	18. The Fire

**The Doctor's Helping Hands.**

**Chapter Eighteen. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

"Bella?" Charlie asked. He sounded so shocked. Well, he should be; I died three days ago.

"Hey Daddy," I said as I rocked Avery in my arms. I sat next to him and smiled as Avery blew little bubbles.

"But how. How are you alive? I watched you die," he asked.

I looked at him and smiled. "You see Dad. The Cullen's are special you could say," I said.

"What do you mean?" he whispered.

I looked up at my family, which all nodded. "Charlie, they are vampires. And when I died, Carlisle had the chance to save me. By changing me into a vampire," I said.

His eyes were wide, his skin paler, and his heartbeat was faster. "What?" He asked as he passed out. I laid him on his back on the couch and sighed as I brushed his hair back from his face.

"Bella we need to talk." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's about Charlie." she said as she reached over and grasped my free hand.

"What's going to happen?" I asked. I was a little worried.

"He dies, Bella. In a year and four days," she said.

"No he can't die," I whispered. I stood up and handed Avery to Carlisle. I walked back over to Charlie and kissed his forehead. I combed my fingers through his hair and sighed. I rested my head on his shoulder. My thoughts raced as I wondered if I should do what I had planned. I picked my head up and sighed. I whispered, "I'm sorry" into Charlie's ear as I lowered my lips and kissed him once more on the cheek.

I moved his head to the side. Before anyone knew what I was going to do, I sank my teeth into his soft skin. I heard gasps come from everyone. I sucked in a mouthful of Charlie's blood, which I thought was revolting. I pulled my mouth away and spit the mouthful onto the floor beside me. I felt arms wrap around my waist as my mouth returned to the wound. I slid my teeth into him again spreading the venom more. He had woken up now; his eyes were wild and he screamed as the venom burned him. I spit another mouthful of blood out and Carlisle was able to pull me away.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled. "I had to save him he couldn't die. I couldn't lose my Dad." I dry sobbed and turned to Carlisle's chest. He held me close and rocked me softly.

Sweat beads formed on his forehead, and his fingers twisted in on themselves. Esme and Rose stood in the corner guarding Avery from me. While Carlisle was holding me, Jasper and Emmett picked Charlie up and started carrying him upstairs. Alice and Edward stood in the middle of us all. Alice was in a vision.

"We have to leave now and how are we going to explain Charlie's death?" Esme asked.

"A fire," I murmured.

"What?" Carlisle asked me.

"A fire, we set the house on fire. I'm already dead; Charlie dies in the fire, Carlisle, Emmett Alice, and Esme too. Along with Avery," I said.

"Then what will Jasper, Rose and Edward do?" Carlisle asked.

"Plan the funeral, just like one, for everyone. And we will go to I don't know, somewhere. But not Alaska or Canada, because Avery might get sick." I said.

"We have a house in New York, it's in the more wooded area and it isn't that sunny in the area we will live in." Carlisle said.

"Okay... I'm sorry you all have to move because I bit Charlie," I said.

"We would have moved in a month or two anyway, you not being able to walk around anywhere would have really gotten on your nerves," Alice said.

I walked over to Rose and took my son from her arms and sat on the couch. "Well, we have nine cars so we can pack up our stuff into five. Emmett's Jeep, Edward's Volvo, Rose's BMW, and my Mercedes have to stay." Carlisle said.

"Why?!" Edward and Emmett hollered.

"Because people have seen us in those cars," Rose said.

Emmett and Edward pouted as they walked upstairs.

The next two hours were filled with Edward filling the cars with his CD's, and radio. Alice and Rose put their clothes, make-up and jewelry. Jasper and Emmett were concerned with getting their video games, and Carlisle was getting his books. Somehow, we managed to pack all that in five cars, plus all of Avery's clothes and toys.

Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Esme, and I got into the cars. Charlie was in Carlisle's car, and Avery was with me. Edward and Jasper ran around the house and set each of the curtains on fire with a match. They blew the matches out and put them into their pockets. They gathered ashes and smeared them on their faces and in their hair. They took eyedroppers and dropped water drops on their faces under their eyes. Rose found a piece of Avery's clothing and rubbed it in the ashes that had started to form, and tore it a little. For the final touches, Rose lit the last match and slipped it into the gas tank of Edward's Volvo. They ran to the forest line as the Volvo blow up. Edward fell to the ground; he looked truly heartbroken. I really hoped he was acting and not seriously that heartbroken about a car.

Rose got down on her knees and started to sob as she held the piece of clothing to her chest. We pulled out then, and I followed behind Carlisle with Alice behind me. We rode quickly, pushing the speeds of the car to one hundred and sixty-four miles an hour.

We arrived at the house just after two days after we left. After we pulled everything out of the car and put everything away, including putting Charlie in the attic to finish his change, we sat on the couch and put the news on. It was time to see how good Rose's acting was.

* * *

Review it

Check out my new story! I really like this story and would really like it if you read this new one and reviewed it.

.net/s/5739588/1/Why_Boys_Shouldnt_Cheat


	19. Expaining

**The Doctor's Helping Hands.**

**Chapter Nineteen. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

We sat on the posh white couch, well we as in me, Avery, and Carlisle. The house was kind of small for the twelve of us. But anyway everyone else was sitting on the floor around the couch. The fire was pretty much two days ago and the had just recently declared that everyone, other then Rose, Jasper, and Edward, were dead. We turned on the plasma screen television and switched it to the news.

"I stand here in the front yard of a once beautiful Victorian house. A fire from a still unknown cause has left an already grieving family with more death, and grieving, with the lose of six more family members. Just five days ago, three days before the fire, the young eighteen year old Isabella Swan passed away after her bus went over a cliff. Her injuries were so bad that the doctors were unable to save her, but kept her alive enough to deliver her son, Avery, by an emergency c-section." The news reporter showed a picture of me when she said my name, and a picture of Avery with a purple face and many tubes hooked to him, which made me shudder and cover my mouth with my hands. "Ms. Swan was engaged to the twenty-four year old Doctor Carlisle Cullen, who also perished in the fire. Along with her father Charles Swan. The other four people that perished in this horrible house fire were Esme Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Avery Cullen." As each name was announced pictures were shown of that person.

A picture of the whole family came up onto the screen, of course I was still pregnant, Carlisle and I were in the middle, along with my dad who stood on my left, while Carlisle was on the right with his arm around my waist. Alice was beside Charlie, being hugged from behind by Jasper. Edward was back to back against Carlisle holding Esme to his chest, while Emmett was sitting in the floor in front of everyone with Rose in his lap. We were all so happy.

The camera focused on Rose who was zoned out, and Jasper who was rubbing her back. Edward was standing on the doorsteps his face blank and he looked lonely. I sighed as the reporter came back on screen. "There will be a memorial for these lives that have been lost in a week from today at Forks High School." I picked up Avery and boobed him in my arms a smile plastered on my face.

I handed him to Carlisle, "I'm going upstairs Charlie's going to wake up soon and I want to be the one to explain what's going on. Take Avery away from here, we need diapers and formula, so go to the store. Emmett and Alice will be able to hold him back if he won't listen." Carlisle nodded and kissed my forehead, I kissed him back and patted my dear son's head. I walked up stairs as the front door closed, Emmett and Alice waited sitting on the couch.

I pulled a chair up to the table we had Charlie on his heart raced in his chest cavity proving that his change was almost over. I placed my hands on his cheeks my lips found his forehead, as my hand petted his hair in a gentle, motherly way. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I couldn't loss you I love you to much. When you wake up please don't be mad, I did it because I love you." I sat down and rested my head on one hand the other held my father's hand. His grip tightened on my hand and our eyes met, I was startled his normal warm, brown eyes were red and angry, but then again he wasn't normal anymore. "Daddy!" I smiled and lunged forward my arms wrapping around air.

"Dad?" I looked around and found what I was looking for, Charlie was in attack mode in the corner sneer on his face and a spine chilling growl was heard. "Charlie? What's wrong."

I took a step forward, my hand out reached in a peaceful manner, Charlie screamed his defiance. "DAD! STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD AND TALK TO MY I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!" He stood his body still tense, his eyes full of fire.

"I do not know you."

"I'm your daughter."

"I have no memories of you."

"You'll get them back."

"What happened to them?"

"The change made them hazy, you'll get most back, but some are never recovered."

"What change?"

"I changed you into a vampire becasue I found out that you would be in a car crash next year and die, and I couldn't deal with the sudden news, so I bit you."

"Vampires aren't real."

"Yes they are. We are prove." I handed him a mirror and saw his face change as he noticed the details of his face, and his red eyes. He threw the mirror into the wall, causing it to shatter on impact the shards danced on our rock skin and he looked in wonder as he was unharmed.

"Am I married?"

"No you got divorced when I was four."

"Do I have any other kids? If you are my child."

"Not that I know of."

"Where am I going to live?"

"Here if you want or you could go to a different house here with a family close to ours."

"I want to go there."

"But Dad."

"I don't care I don't know you, doubt I ever will now take me away to a different place."

I nodded and walked to the door. We walked down the hall and stairs in silence and out the door, concerned looks from Emmett and Alice as we left. We climbed into my car and I started it.

I drove to Kate's house and pulled to a stop, after getting out and walking to the door I was less then welcomed by a strawberry-blond. "This is my dad I changed him but he doesn't remember me and would rather stay here then with us. Can I talk to Kate?"

She sighed like I was wasting her time. "She's not here, she's in Rome it's her anniversary"

"Okay well his name is Charlie." She looked at him for the first time since I walked up to the door, her eyes taking in every part of him analyzing every member of his being. He looked at her and I saw the anger ebb from his eyes as he smiled, he put out his hand and said, "Charlie a um -" He looked at me questioning in his eyes.

"Swan."

He nodded, "Swan."

She took his hand and shook it gently, "Tanya." She opened the door and he looked at me real quick.

"Can I ask her a real quick question?" He asked Tanya.

She shrugged and walked away, "Just come in when your done, Charlie." Charlie it was clear she didn't like me but umm why?

"Yes?"

"Will I ever remember again?"

"Most likely."

"Has anyone ever not been able to remember?"

I remembered Alice's stories and nodded, "She can't remember anything from her human life." Her nodded walked to the door.

"Well I might see you later."

"Okay." I whispered my voice broken. I walked back to my car and rested my head on my steering wheel as a sob ran through me.

* * *

**Okay long time no update I'm super sorry guys really really am. But I'm going to have more time free coming up so YAY! I'll be able to update a lot more and a lot quicker. **

**So I have a poll you guys need to vote on.**


	20. Welcome to the Family

**The Doctor's Helping Hands**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked into Carlisle's office, I had gone to the hospital right after leaving Charlie at the Denali's. He smiled as he saw me come into his office. "How did things with Charlie go over?"

"He doesn't remember me." I said into his chest. "He decided to live with Denali's."

"Maybe he'll remember."

"Maybe he'll be like Alice and never remember!"

"Always hope for the best, my dear."

"Why are the Denali's here anyway?"

"They followed us, they usally don't move around, but they decided thay wanted to come here with us, and they will be going to school with you guys too."

"Ugh, Tanya hates me, she was a total bitch when I went over there to drop off Charlie."

"She's just like that, she'll get used to you in a few years."

"Oh, that's so much better." He laughed.

"Well, you have school tomorrow so that means you and Alice have shopping to do."

"OMG shopping I fucking love shopping! Carlisle I am not Alice you cannot make me feel better by talking about shopping."

"I know my love." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "I know."

He kissed my temple, then moved down to my jaw, "Gosh Carlisle I gotta go. We have a baby at home remember?"

"Wouldn't forget for the live of me." I kissed him once more then exited out of the hospital. I dorve home quickly and sure enough Jasper had brought Avery back to the house. He hugged me, and handed my baby to me. I fed him a bottle and changed his diper, then Alice whisked me away for four hours of shopping.

After Alice had bought enough clothes for everyone in the house to wear for a year, we packed up into the car and drove home.

Esme had already gotten everyone in the house, except Carlisle, signed up for school, so we had awhile to busy ourselves before school. Emmett and Rose took to their bedroom, Esme and Edward took to the music room, Carlisle was still at the hospital, and Jasper was trying to bet Emmett's scores in Mario Party on the Wii.

"Want to play twenty questions?" Alice asked. I sighed and bookmarked my page in the book I was reading once again. "You first."

"Have you ever tried on everything in one store?"

"Yep, three times actually, you?"

I knew she already knew the answer to that question. "Nope, never even made it half way, darn." She laughed.

"Have you ever dyed your hair?"

"Nope." I popped the "P".

"I tried to see what would happen, but it washed out." I smiled.

"Have you ever been bitten during sex?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Yep," She said as she pulled up her shirt, three bit marks on her tummy.

I pulled the turtle neck down on me and showed her the two bite marks on my collarbone Carlisle had given me the night before. Her jaw dropped.

"Have you ever been into a girl?" She asked me.

"No."

"Neither have I." She huffed.

"Do you brush your teeth?"

"No there isn't any need and my breath already smells nice."

"Ew, gross Alice!"

"Does that mean you do?"

"Hell yea!"

"Do you wear bras?" She fired at me.

"Yea, you?"

"Yea."

The door opened and in came Carlisle. I leaped off of the couch and wrapped my arms around his neck. After I kissed him I noticed two people standing behind them. "Hi, I'm Bella." I said.

"This is Racheal, and Levi. The were walking by the hospital and saw me and came home with me, they hunt animals, and they are mates." Alice waved and Avery started to scream upstairs.

"I'll go get the baby, he probably needs changed." I ran upstairs an changed him quickly. I brought him down stairs and put him in the swing where he fell asleep.

"You guys are the family from Forks." Racheal said. I nodded, and shook her hand. "You guys staged your deaths?"

"My dad came to the house to see his grand-baby, and I found out that he was going to die, so I bit him without thinking. So we had to make it look like a random house fire had started and killed almost all of us."

"That is a good idea." Levi said. "Would you guys mind if we stayed here for a little?"

"No not at all the more the merrier." Carlisle said.

"Welcome to the family." Alice said.

"Thank you." Racheal and Levi said together.


	21. The End

Racheal and Levi lived with the Cullens for three years the moved with the Denali's when they decided to move back to Alaska. Carlisle and Bella got married soon after they moved to Canada.

Avery lived a very long happy life, and had two kids, and seven grandchildren.

Charlie mated with Tanya, and recovered little pieces of his memory, enough to remember Bella was his child and Avery was his grandchild.

Emmett and Rose decided to adopt, and raise a little girl.

Bella never regreted anything that had happened in her life, and kind of thanked Mr. Tren for what he did, because he lead her to her soul mate and her happily ever after.


End file.
